


a fantasy gone wrong

by omgregina (shawishot)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Girl Penis, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawishot/pseuds/omgregina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma fantasizes about Regina and accidentally magics a cock onto Regina, who does not take it well at all.  Soon after, the same thing happens in reverse, but Emma is too hurt to consider doing the things she has to do to get her cock to disappear.  Regina works hard at mending fences and the ending is fluffy, I would suppose.</p><p>magic!cock in this one in case you don't read tags as im prone to doing lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the clusterfuck in where Emma brought Marian back and Robin eventually chooses to leave Storybrooke with them. They still don’t know that Marian is actually Zelena. Regina and Emma have become friends somewhat.
> 
> TW for mention of rape. No actual rape happening here but still... just in case.

Emma’s fingers massaged her clit, and she moaned. She was so turned on, damn Regina and her tight-ass skirts, and the cleavage she always seemed to put on display. Emma had gotten an eyeful earlier that afternoon before her shift ended, when Regina had paid a visit to the station asking about some missing paperwork.  She had put her hands on Emma’s desk, sternly saying, “Sheriff. Paperwork.  First thing tomorrow morning.”  As Regina bent over to punctuate her words, Emma’s eyes couldn’t help but take in the glorious view of her cleavage that the gaping shirt had afforded, and Emma shut her eyes just thinking about the swell of Regina’s breasts.  The visual sent a fresh wave of arousal through Emma, and she gasped as her orgasm started building up.  She scrolled through her usual library of fantasies to help push her over the edge, and settled on the one of Regina fucking her with a strap-on. Emma’s fingers left her clit and slid down to her entrance, slipping in and out to mimic the sensation of being fucked. As she played the vision of Regina grinding in and out of her, she idly wondered if Regina could actually magic up a cock or something like that with her powers.  Thinking about Regina being able to feel each sensation as she drove in and out, feel Emma’s walls clench around the cock, drove Emma over the edge and she gasped as the orgasm rode throughout her body, eyes clenched shut. As Emma’s eyes screwed shut, she completely missed the swirl of white light that signified the use of magic emanate from her hands and out of the window.

 

 --

 

Regina let out a shriek as she felt a tingling grow in between her legs.  Leaping out from under the covers, her book crashing to the floor, Regina pushed down her pajama bottoms to see what the hell was happening.  Her eyes widened in shock as she stared down at the dangling appendage that had sprouted from her vagina.  Half running, half hopping to the bathroom mirror, Regina stood there as her new cock hung in its naked splendor.  Mouth agape, she hesitantly reached out to touch it and immediately took her hand back when the slight touch sent a horde of sensations through her. She squinted at the mirror, lifting her leg slightly, and was relieved to find that her anatomy hadn’t gone entirely male.  There were no balls to speak of, and she cautiously reached down again under the cock. She felt her vagina still intact, and surmised that the cock was merely an extension of her clitoris. Standing there, taking stock of herself in the mirror, Regina’s shock turned into anger.  She stood there, fuming, for who would _dare_ do this to her? 

 

She inventoried the magic users in town, and there were pretty much only two possibilities, as she highly doubted that Witch Leckermaul was behind it.  Rumple and Emma. Her eyes narrowed as she contemplated what Rumple’s motives could be, as it was practically impossible Emma could conjure that kind of magic on her own.  And she knew Emma didn’t harbor any malice towards her, so really, it had to be Rumple.  Gnashing her teeth, Regina pulled up her pants and vowed to go see Rumple first thing in the morning to bash in that sneering face of his. 

 

\--

 

The feel of sunshine streaming on her face woke Regina up, and she stretched her lithe body, reveling in the sensation of awakening muscles.  As her eyes focused, the slight tent under the sheets became clearer and Regina jerked forward, ripping off the covers to stare at her unruly member pushing up the fabric of her pants. She. Had. Morning. Wood. A sound emerged from her throat that could be described only as a growl. 

 

In the shower, Regina looked down and her cock was still jutting forth proudly.  Sighing, she realized she would have to take care of it if she didn’t want to walk around with an unsightly bulge.  She didn’t think she had anything in her wardrobe that would really accommodate this new addition.  Eyes shut, she slid her hand down to where the cock was, and ran her fingers along the length of it. She felt the cock jerk, and she let out a little gasp as the sensations rocked through her. It felt slightly familiar, like when she was fingering her clit, but so different because it was all… out there. Her hand enclosed the cock and slowly slid up and down in a jerking motion.  After a minute, the friction got to be a bit much, so Regina reached for the soap and squeezed some out on her hand.  Ah, much better.  Eyes shut, Regina rested her other hand on the tiled shower wall while her other hand proceeded to wank the hell out of her cock until she came, hotly spurting on the floor. Opening her eyes, Regina hoped that the cock would have disappeared but, much to her disappointment and growing anger, it dangled there, a slap in the face of her feminism.

 

\--

 

The door slammed open, and Gold looked up to see Regina stalk in, regal in her pantsuit.  He raised his eyebrow; he hadn’t seen Regina look so much like her Evil Queen counterpart in quite some time.  “Your Majesty. How may I be of service?”  Regina jabbed her finger in Rumple’s face, “Don’t play games with me, Rumple.  Why did you do it?” Gold looked at her, a slight look of puzzlement appearing on his face.  “And, may I inquire, _dearie_ , what injustice are you accusing me of committing now?”  Feeling the wind knocked out of her sails at Gold’s obviously unaware face, Regina slammed her fist down on the countertop.  “Someone has found fit to… to… attempt an… _enhancement_ to my anatomy,” whispered Regina, looking around as if there were anyone around to overhear. 

 

Gold stood there, hands continuing to idly dust a statue with a towel, contemplating what exactly Regina meant. As a look of comprehension finally dawned on his face, ending in a smirk, Regina hissed threateningly, “This is _not_ a laughing matter, Gold.” Gold chuckled, “I can’t imagine anyone wanting to risk the wrath of the Evil Queen.  Are you sure you didn’t accidentally touch something in that vault of yours?”  Regina shot back through clenched teeth, “I haven’t been to my vault in days! This was _no_ accident!” 

 

Continuing to chuckle, Gold shook his head. “I’m afraid there’s nothing I can help you with, dearie.  If this is indeed a spell, it can only be broken by… _engaging_ … in sexual activity with the caster of the spell.”

 

Regina spat out, “So this is essentially a _rape_ spell?” A look of concern stole over Gold’s face.  “Well, technically, you could put it that way, but this type of spell only works when the caster and recipient actually do feel desire for each other.  Do you desire someone, Madam Mayor?” Gold left off slyly. Regina stood stock-still, fists clenched to her sides, furiously thinking.  _Who could it possibly be? Evidently not Robin, as he was gone, and he didn’t have magic anyway.  Who would desire her?_   Regina closed her eyes as the answer dawned on her.  _Emma.  It had to be Emma._   She was the only one powerful enough to cast a spell like this, and when you thought about it, how Emma strutted around, it was clear enough she wasn’t opposed to women. 

 

Gold was watching her, and Regina wanted to wipe that mocking smirk off his face.  She snapped angrily, “If I find out you had a hand in this, so help me, Gold, you’ll rue this day.”  Gold waved her off, laughing, “Good luck, dearie.  Do try to enjoy the day’s… _activities_.” There was a loud bang as Regina made her way out, and Gold shook his head, amused at the antics of the Evil Queen and her Savior.  They were so blind.

 

\--

 

Regina sat in her study, sipping from her second glass full of her apple cider.  She had spent the majority of the day furious at the idea of having to deal with this spell, with Emma.  She didn’t know how to broach the subject with Emma without feeling foolish, but she was certainly not going to walk around with _this_ hanging from her vagina.  So she sat, brooding, waiting for Emma to arrive at her house after her shift at the station. Regina thought about the text she had shot off to the Sheriff earlier that day.

 

R: Miss Swan, there is an urgent matter I need to speak with you about.

E: what?? hen ok??

R: Yes, Henry is perfectly fine. I do not wish to have him present for our conversation.  Could he go to your parents’ after school?

E: um ok ill beep mom to let her know

E: is everything alright? u mad at me?

R: See you at 7 this evening.

E: cmon don’t leave me hanging

R: I said, I will be seeing you at 7.

E: jeez okay have it your way see u soon

 

\--

 

Emma wiped her hands on her jeans, feeling nervous about the upcoming conversation with Regina.  She hadn’t been called “Miss Swan” in awhile, and she really had no idea what was going to go down shortly.  Wondering what she had done this time, Emma stood facing Regina’s front door, hesitant to ring the doorbell.  Sighing, she raised her hand and punched the doorbell button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witch (Rosina) Leckermaul is actually the German name used for the witch portayed in the Hansel and Gretel story.


	2. Chapter 2

As Regina opened the front door, her face unreadable, Emma’s heartbeat accelerated slightly and she could feel the adrenaline flowing.  _Man, how does she always manage to do this to me_ , thought Emma as she followed Regina into the house.   She watched Regina’s backside sway slightly as she was led to the study, and looked away guiltily before she could be caught.  Lately her thoughts about the Mayor had been full of lust and practically everything Regina did, Emma found hot. Shaking her head as this was definitely not the time or place to be thinking about how much she’d like to bed Regina, Emma focused on where she was.  Looking around, she quipped, “So, the study, huh? At least it’s not the dungeon.” When that didn’t even crack a smile on Regina’s part, Emma thought _uh-oh_ and sighed inwardly, _Here we go_.

 

“Would you like a glass of cider?”  Emma’s eyes darted to the bar area where one glass was evidently in use by Regina, and she realized Regina had already started drinking. “Um… I guess so. How many have you had?” Regina remained silent as she poured a glass for Emma, and when their eyes met as Regina handed her the glass, she spoke in a low tone, “This is my third glass of the evening.” Emma shifted on her feet “Wow. Out with it, Regina. What’s wrong?” Regina lowered herself on a chair, Emma following suit.  As Emma took a hefty sip from her glass, she watched Regina and her lowered eyes. Emma was well and truly puzzled; she hadn’t ever seen Regina struggle with broaching a topic; heck she was one of the most blunt women Emma knew when it came to making herself heard.

 

Finally, Regina took a deep breath and looked up to lock gazes with Emma.

  
_This is it_ , breathed Emma.

 

“Miss Swan, have you been practicing magic of any kind recently?”  Emma, taken aback by this question, shook her head no.  “Regina, you know I don’t really do magic by myself.  I use it when needed and uh, when we’re practicing. And what’s with the Miss Swan? I thought we had gotten past that.”

 

Regina’s lips were pinched in an otherwise expressionless mask. “Very well.  I have one more question.  Do… have you been engaging in thoughts about me?”

 

Emma, completely taken aback, held out her hands, “Whoa, Regina.  What do you mean exactly, _thoughts_?”

 

Regina cleared her throat.  “Thoughts of… the fantasy variety.”

 

Feeling as if her stomach had been hit by a shit ton of bricks, Emma gaped at Regina. “I don’t see how that’s any business of yours, who I fantasize about.”

 

Regina’s eyes flashed as she got up and strode over to Emma, “It _is_ my business when your fantasies affect me!”  Emma leaned back, not expecting the harshness she heard in Regina’s tone.

 

Emma held up her hand placatingly as she exclaimed, “Whoa there.  Um… you don’t look any different, so I don’t see what you mean by being affected.” Regina glared at her for a long moment, looking as if she were deliberating something with herself, before grabbing Emma’s hand and placing it on her crotch.

 

Emma’s first reaction was to try and jerk her hand back but as Regina held it forcefully there, Emma realized she was feeling a… bulge. Something that definitely did _not_ belong on a woman.

 

Eyes widening, she thought, ‘ _Oh shit’_ as she flashed back to the evening’s fantasy she had about Regina with a cock.  Regina, seeing the look of comprehension dawn on Emma’s face, flung away the hand at her crotch and crossed her arms, glaring down at Emma. 

 

Jumping up from her seat, Emma backed away a couple of steps from the brunette with eyes that could kill.  She ran a hand through her hair, trying to think of how to explain it to Regina.  There was really no other way other than the truth.  Closing her eyes, Emma sighed.  “I may have, um, wondered if you could erm, magic up a cock with your powers.”

 

“That certainly is not enough to make me sprout this… offensive appendage.  You are not telling the full truth, Miss Swan.”

 

Emma winced. She was really hoping to get away with that one. She slowly opened her eyes to meet Regina’s very _unamused_ gaze and sighed. “Okay, Regina. I was jilling off, okay? To the image of you wearing a strap-on which turned into a cock as I wondered about your magic.  You happy now?” Emma crossed her arms, a flush creeping up her neck. 

 

Regina stared at her, letting a long moment play out before responding.  “Jilling off. I hadn’t heard of that before but I get the gist of it.”  She gestured angrily at her crotch and spat out, “And did you know that the only way to get rid of this is to have _sex_? And by sex, I mean the caster of the spell must do it with the recipient.”  Emma gaped, stunned by what Regina had related.  “You mean… we need to, uh, fuck?” She pointed to herself then Regina.  Regina crossed her arms, stating coldly, “Yes, Miss Swan.”

 

Emma fidgeted nervously before responding, “Well, as seeing it’s my fault you have this, uh, schlong in your pants, I guess we could just do it and the problem’ll be solved.”  Regina’s glare turned even deadlier, if such a thing were possible, and she ground out, “I know it’s evidently not a hardship for you to offer your services, but I, for one, am absolutely _furious_ that this has to take place!  I am not being given a choice in this!  In doing this, I’m the one who’s _humiliated_ and _debased_!”

 

Stunned at the venom in Regina’s voice, Emma whispered, “But it was an accident.  I’m sorry, Regina. I never meant for this to happen.  Truly. And I won’t speak of this to anyone. Ever.”

 

“You better never or you’ll rue it,” snapped Regina. “And how do you propose we go about this? Its not like I’m attracted to you!”  That comment, as Regina flung it, struck home and Emma fought down the hurt that rose, choosing to deal with it later.  Slipping on her devil-may-care persona, Emma grinned crookedly and said, “On the contrary.  You have a dick and trust me, it’s _very_ easy to get them to stand to attention.”  She slammed back the last of the cider, liquid courage for what lay ahead.

 

After putting down the glass, Emma looked up at Regina who was still furiously gazing at her, arms crossed in a defensive position. Emma shrugged off her jacket, letting it slip to the floor.  Her fingers rose up to unbutton her dress shirt, and as the buttons slipped free one by one, she heard “What are you doing?”  Emma looked up and murmured, “What does it look like?  Your dick is going to start standing up very soon, and then we can get down to business.”  Rolling her eyes at the brunette’s very unconvinced expression, Emma slowly parted her shirt to reveal her bosom, encased in a simple yet alluring black bra.   Regina stood there, face impassive but that soon changed as Emma ran her hands over her breasts and abdomen. Emma knew the jig was up when Regina shifted her feet slightly, and she glanced down at Regina’s crotch, encased by her pants.  Sure enough, the bulge was far more prominent and Emma smirked as her hands slipped in the cups of her bra, playing with her nipples.  She lifted her eyes to find Regina staring intently at her breasts, and was secretly pleased when Regina’s lips parted slightly as Emma pulled down her bra to let her breasts spring free.   Her eyes drifted down and noticed the package was even bigger now. _Mission accomplished_.

 

“I take it you’re feeling ready now,” Emma let out a touch shakily. “That appears to be the case, Miss Swan, but I am not about to allow any touching beyond what needs to be done, nor do I intend to allow you to see any part of me.” 

 

Emma shrugged, “Okay, you’re running the show but how do you think I wouldn’t see anything?”  Regina waved her hand and a sleeping mask appeared in it.  Smiling coldly, she tossed it to Emma.  “Put it on.”

 

After complying, Emma sat back in her chair, feeling a bit exposed with her shirt hanging open.  “I don’t understand.  What are you going to do now?”  God, this mask was already annoying the hell out of her and she shifted it slightly, frustrated. “Shut up.  I’m going to try something first before restoring to penetration.”

 

As Emma heard Regina step closer, she also heard unzipping and realized what Regina probably had in mind.  Opening her eyes against the stifling closeness of the mask, Emma saw that she could see a little out of the mask at the bottom part, and she saw the tips of Regina’s heels.  Heart accelerating at the forbidden glimpse, Emma continued looking out the tiny slit and soon enough, she could see the motion of Regina’s hand moving back and forth.  _God, she’s jerking off_ , and Emma felt her pussy becoming wet at the fact.  Casually, Emma allowed her head to raise an inch or two as she relaxed her body into a lounging position. This let her see more of what Regina was doing, and arousal flooded Emma as she discovered she was able to see Regina’s hand jerking her cock.  Figuring Regina could use some help, Emma’s hand rose to roll her nipple and she heard the intake of breath at the same time Regina’s motions increased. The cock ventured even closer, as if Regina were intending to rub it against her breasts, but stopped short as the jerking motions grew even more furious.  _She’s about to blow_ , Emma thought.

 

She heard groaning and flinched slightly as she felt Regina’s warm cum splatter against her chest.  Sitting there, she was suddenly unsure as what to do next as she quietly said, “Did it work?”  An angry “Fuck!” told her that it did not.  She sighed and asked, “What… I mean, how do you want it to happen next?”  Emma could practically feel the anger radiating off Regina as she waited for the terse silence to break.  Finally, coldly, “We’re going to do it from behind.  We’re moving to the sofa.”  Emma felt her arm being roughly grasped as Regina pulled her up and moved her over to the sofa. 

 

Feeling decidedly vulnerable and more uncomfortable with each passing moment, Emma asked, “Can we get rid of the mask? I promise I won’t look.” She heard a terse “No” and fought the feeling of anger that rose up inside her.  She had caused this.  She had to fix it. “Fine.”

 

“Slide down your jeans.”  Emma made a face and shot off “Why don’t you do it yourself.” In return, Regina snapped “I’ve already told you, Miss Swan, I am not touching you further than necessary. Now, pants down.” Emma stood up and angrily yanked at her pants, pulling them down to her ankles.  As she knelt on the sofa, ass up in the air, she felt the cushion dip as Regina positioned herself behind Emma. 

 

“As much as you deserve it, I’m not interested in harming you. Do you need lube?” At this, Emma waved her hand, indicating for Regina to go ahead.  She was still wet from before and lube would definitely be overkill. Emma couldn’t help but tense up slightly as she waited for the penetration to happen.  She hadn’t thought it would go like this, this cold… fucking. She’d thought it’d go more like a casual one night stand, with her slipping away a few minutes after they both got off, but this was way off the wall.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the feel of Regina’s cock sliding in her, and despite her misgivings, Emma felt a bit of thrill as the cock started pumping in and out of her.  God, she wished Regina would just give a little bit and place her hands on her ass or instigate some sort of human contact.  As minutes passed, Emma slowly lost whatever interest she had in the proceedings and lowered her upper half on the sofa, giving her arms a rest.  She heard a occasional grunt as Regina pumped in and out of her and sighed.  “You know, it’d probably go a lot faster if you’d just use your hands more.”

 

She felt Regina still for a moment before she resumed, and soon she heard “I am absolutely adamant about not touching you. But if you want this farce over with, I suggest you touch yourself.”  _So the little lady wanted a show, did she?_ Emma shook her head slightly and reached under herself to finger her clit, rubbing it quickly. She immediately felt a change in the thrusts and as she continued rubbing her mound furiously, the tempo of the thrusts increased.  Finally, this was starting to feel good, and Emma let out a tiny moan as she allowed the sensations to turn pleasurable.  Apparently this was enough to set Regina off, as she was slammed into repeatedly for what felt like an instant before she felt the cock pull out and warm liquid splash on her buttocks. 

 

Emma sighed, “And just when I was getting somewhere.” Regina returned icily, “I have no interest in your pleasure, Miss Swan.  And as you’ve demonstrated, you’re more than capable of taking matters into your own hands.  Now, as the objective has been achieved, please remove yourself from the premises.” The icy tone struck Emma, and its cold tendrils wormed their way down to her stomach, leaving the woman colder than ever.

 

Standing up, she slipped off the sleeping mask and saw that Regina had already absented herself from the study.  Glancing down and grimacing at the mess she was covered in, Emma drew her pants back up and assembled her front, choosing to get the hell out of there and deal with cleaning up at home, where she felt safe. She slipped out without any sight of Regina and headed straight home.

 

\--

 

Standing in the shower, allowing the hot water to run over her for a long period of time, Emma struggled with the afternoon’s events. She really, truly hadn’t ever imagined Regina could be that cold, that detached.  She felt bad for her part in making the dick appear on Regina, sure, but that didn’t mean the sex had to be that ice cold, that impersonal. Emma felt used, discarded, something that she hadn’t thought would happen because they _had_ been friends of a sort.   They had been getting somewhere, and Emma guessed their friendship wouldn’t be going further anytime soon after today.  She didn’t know if she wanted it to, anyway.  Finally, tears slipped down her cheeks as she cried out the feelings of rejection, inadequateness, and loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit short but this transitions us to the next part :P

Regina hadn’t seen nor heard a peep out of the Sheriff for the past few days.   With the house quiet due to Henry being over at Emma’s for the night, Regina had nowhere to go but her thoughts as she sat on the sofa trying to pay attention to her book. She’d had ample time to calm down and regain perspective on the messy situation she found herself in with the blonde. In fact, she actually had started to feel a bit of regret at how she had handled the whole situation. Sure, it was a classic boneheaded move on the part of the Sheriff, but according to her it was an accident. Regina knew she had flown off the handle simply because of her history of not being given a choice, especially during her time with Leopold.  She shuddered at the thought and quickly tried to think about something else but Regina’s thoughts kept drifting back to Emma Swan.   Emma had said she was “jilling off”—Regina scoffed at that particular slang word—and a slight blush crept up Regina’s neck as she pondered the fantasy the blonde had owned up to, the one of her wearing a strap-on. She hadn’t realized she was the object of Emma’s fantasies and it was alarmingly titillating, thinking about Emma thinking about her.   She thought about the two of them going at it with a strap-on or even a magic cock, and she imagined Emma with the cock.  It’d be just the right length, smooth, and maybe even slightly curved so it would hit her g-spot just right…. What the hell was she thinking? Regina gave herself a mental smack for going there.  She stood up from the sofa and headed to the kitchen to find something to keep her busy and distracted from those type of thoughts.

 

\--

 

Emma, dressed in her tanktop and boy shorts, was slightly bent over while examining the contents of her fridge. She pumped her fist as she spotted a lone beer bottle and reached for it.  While reaching for it, she felt a tingle in her crotch and looked down, confused.  She gaped as she watched the front of her boy shorts grow a bulge and as Emma held out the waistband of her shorts to peer inside, she screamed “HOLY FUCKING GOD!” before slapping a hand over her mouth, waiting for the longest minute to see if she had woken Henry up.

 

After it was apparent that her son was still asleep, Emma let out a sigh of relief.  This wouldn’t have been easy to explain to Henry.  Looking down again at disbelief, she realized it was definitely a revenge move by Regina.  She sighed as she walked to her bedroom to find something loose to wear in case Hen woke up.  Emma had sincerely thought that given a few days, Regina would have calmed down and not pulled a dick move like this.  She rolled her eyes at the unintentional pun before grabbing the bottle of beer and flopping on the sofa.

 

As the minutes crept by, the magnitude of the situation started to hit home.  Emma knew that, according to Regina, the only way to get rid of this was to have sex with the caster.  But why had Regina set up this situation? It’s not like she had any desire to have sex with Emma, as memory served.  Emma concluded that this was clearly retribution and that Regina would refuse to dissolve the spell, making Emma suffer.  Emma realized she was getting angrier each second she thought about this fucked up situation, and took a deep breath.  She’d try to get some sleep and think about things further in the morning.

 

\--

 

Crossing the town line always resulted in a funny feeling in her stomach, but Emma ignored it as she drove her yellow Bug down the highway, headed towards Boston or somewhere in the vicinity. As Emma watched the trees zip by, her thoughts returned to this morning’s events.

 

She had told Henry she needed to head out of town on business, and gotten the fifth degree from him. “Why? Where are you going? Why is it a secret?” Slightly annoyed, Emma had huffed, “It’s personal business, Henry.  I’ll be back in a few days, so you’ll be staying with Regina, alright?” Henry shrugged and walked to the door, waiting for Emma to follow him to the Bug before dropping him off at school. Sitting in the Bug, she rang Snow and let her know of her absence for the next few days.  Deflecting the inevitable questions Snow barraged her with, Emma hung up, sighing.  Why the fuck did she have to be subject to an Inquisition every time she wanted to do something that wasn’t routine? 

 

Next up was texting Regina as Emma had no desire to hear her voice. 

 

E: im going out of town for a few. hen staying with you ok.

R: Of course it’s okay for Henry to stay with me until you’re back.

R: Where are you going?

E: thanks for taking hen.

 

Regina frowned at the unanswered question. She had a bit of detective work ahead of her, it seemed.

 

\--

 

Snow walked through the doors of Granny’s and immediately spotted Regina and Henry sitting at one of the booths. Waving at Henry, Snow started towards the counter until she realized Regina was gesturing at her to come over. Wide-eyed, Snow changed direction and headed over to the table.  What was the saying… when hell freezes over in July?

 

Regina cleared her throat.  “Snow, where has Emma gone?”  Snow shook her head, “I have no idea.  She wouldn’t answer any of my questions.”  Henry threw in, “Ma wouldn’t say where she was going, for how long or why.”  Snow nodded. “She’s been acting a little down lately. I don’t know, the past few days, really. I’ve been a little worried about her.”

 

Regina looked down at the table before she could give anything away by looking guilty.  She tapped her fingers on the surface as she thought about Emma running. Surely she wouldn’t have gone for good. She loved Henry and wouldn’t leave him in the lurch like that… would she? 

 

“How about we… keep each other posted if any one of us hears from Emma?” interjected Snow.  Regina looked up and nodded.  Henry piped up, “We could maybe track her through her phone.  I haven’t done it before but I’m sure I could find out on Google!” Regina held up her hand, “Stop right there, Henry.  That would be a gross invasion of Emma’s privacy.  She didn’t wish for us to know where, how long, nor the why for her trip, and we should only resort to tracking if she remains incommunicado for longer than a few days.”

 

Henry slumped down a little in his seat under his mother’s stern look.  “I guess. It’s just that it’s not like Ma to do that kind of stuff.” 

 

Regina sighed and looked back at Snow. “Thank you for your time, Snow.” Snow, getting the hint, turned away and headed back to the counter.

 

\--

 

FOUR DAYS LATER

 

\--

 

Regina swung the door at 108 Mifflin open to reveal Emma standing at her doorstep, hands in her pockets.  It was the first time she had laid eyes on the blonde in nearly two weeks, since that disastrous evening, and found herself inexplicably nervous.  “Miss Swan, how kind of you to grace us with your presence,” snapped Regina.  Emma looked quietly at her, “Sorry.  It was something I needed to do.  Now, where’s Henry?” 

 

Regina was slightly taken aback at the quiet tone of the blonde and her worn-down appearance.  She leaned against the doorway and sighed, “Henry’s over at Grace’s. You can pick him up there.” Emma nodded silently and turned, making her way down the driveway to her Bug, leaving Regina staring after her. She had expected—hell, known—that things would be awkward between the sheriff and her after what had transpired, but this was a whole other matter.  Emma was not acting like herself and Regina for some inexplicable reason found herself not liking the status quo at all.

 

\--

 

Several days had passed, and things between the Sheriff and herself were no better.  After a restless night, Regina stood looking out of the window at the rising sun in her bedroom, musing over the situation.  She knew she had been cold, but cold enough to deserve the extended cold shoulder the blonde was giving her?  She understood not why she cared so much, but she had grown used to what passed for friendship and even begun enjoying the blonde’s company.  She sighed.  Well, enough was enough and Regina was going to have it out with the other woman, whether Emma liked it or not.  She stood there silently, turning over ideas in her head about the best way to corner one slippery Sheriff Swan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter should be up soon-


	4. Chapter 4

Emma’s phone at the station rang, and she picked it up. Mouth still full from the bite of the pastry she had just taken, she mumbled ‘Sheriff Swan’.  The shrill pitch of the Mayor’s secretary sounded in her ear, and Emma winced slightly.  “Sheriff, the Mayor has requested your presence in her office.”  Emma muttered in the phone, “Whatever for? I don’t have any reports due and we don’t have an appointment.”  The secretary replied, “It appears that there have been no reports filed for the past two weeks, and the Mayor wants an explanation as to why.” Emma, outraged, burst out “Bull! Those reports are done! In fact, I turned them in…” and trailed off as she realized she had given those reports to David in order to avoid seeing Regina.  Crap.  She spoke again, “I may have a lead on those missing reports.  Please inform the Mayor the reports will be in her hands sometime today.”  The secretary thanked her and hung up.

 

Emma sat back in her chair, sighing. She’d have to give David a piece of her mind when he came in later for his shift.  Standing up and walking over to his desk, she rummaged through the papers until she came up with both reports.  If David’s shift weren’t starting so late, she’d leave it for him to deliver the reports but as it stood, she’d have to do it herself.

 

Regina. She had been successfully avoiding Regina for awhile now, but it was time to woman up and face her.  She could be professional and keep their interaction to a minimum, but she knew Regina was going to ask for answers.  Well. Guess she should get it over with now. Emma gathered what she needed before exiting the station for Town Hall.

 

Regina’s heart leapt in her throat as the intercom beeped and her secretary’s voice came through, “Madam Mayor, the Sheriff is here as you requested.”  Standing up and nervously smoothing out invisible wrinkles in her skirt, Regina answered, “Send her in.”

 

Not wanting to give anything away to Emma, Regina turned and stared out the window as she heard the Sheriff step in and close the door.

 

“Madam Mayor.”

 

She turned slowly and met Emma’s gaze. “Sheriff.”  She took in Emma’s appearance.  She looked none the worse for wear and there were no bags under her eyes, so she had been sleeping alright.  As her eyes moved down, Regina felt there was something different about Emma but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Her eyes darted back up and focused on the blonde’s face, which was expressionless and detached.

 

“I have the paperwork you requested. My apologies, as David apparently forgot to deliver it.  I found the reports on his desk.  If that is all… I’ll be taking my leave now.”

 

Regina, realizing the Sheriff was about to depart, quickly walked over to the door and blocked the only possible exit from the room. She saw a flash of annoyance cross Emma’s face before it smoothed over once again.

 

“Emma…”

 

The Sheriff held up a hand, mouth set in a harsh line. “Why are you blocking the door? I delivered what you need and we are done here.  Let me leave.”

 

“No.”

 

Their eyes met, each trying to stare the other down. As seeing the Evil Queen had presumably 30 years of experience with killer stares on the younger woman, eventually Emma stood down.  A look of anger settled on her face as she ground out, “Fine.  What do you want, Regina?”

 

“I want to know what’s wrong. You’ve been distant and cold, and I know it’s not only me who has noticed.  Henry has been asking me about it.  I know Snow is worried.”

 

Emma laughed.  Regina blinked as that sound was the last thing she had expected out of the blonde’s mouth.

 

“Seriously, Regina?  You want to know what’s wrong?  You already know the answer.”

 

Regina licked her suddenly dry lips as she fought for words.  “Yes, but… that was weeks ago and I’ve moved past that.  Surely you have, too.”

 

A storm gathered in those emerald green eyes and she stalked over to the Mayor.  Regina unconsciously pedaled backwards until her back hit the door.  Emma sneered, “How the hell could I move past it with what you did to me?”  Confused, Regina stammered, “W-what do you mean? I didn’t do anything other than, I admit it, be overly angry with you.”

 

Emma’s eyes narrowed.  “Please.  Don’t play games. You did the exact same thing I did to you, only you did it on purpose while I did it by accident. I don’t understand how you could be so cruel!”

 

Regina, trying to process what Emma was saying, flickered her eyes down and it hit her.  The bulge was well hidden, easily overlooked by unsuspecting eyes, but once you knew something was there, it was clear.  Looking up wildly, Regina gasped, “No! I didn’t do it! I promise I didn’t!”

 

“ _Bullshit_.”

 

Shaking her head, Regina thought about it, absolutely certain she hadn’t cast the spell in a fit of rage. She reviewed the events of the week of the incident, and was about to reconfirm her non-involvement when it suddenly occurred to her… shit.  She _had_ briefly visualized Emma with the cock, Regina recollected. 

 

Closing her eyes, Regina whispered, “I’m so sorry, Emma.  I-I didn’t mean to do that. Truly. I was so angry with you at the time, but I wouldn’t have taken revenge like that.  I didn’t do it on purpose. I wasn't even really thinking about it...”  She opened her eyes to look guiltily at Emma.   “I can’t believe you’ve been walking around with…that for as long as you have.” Emma remained silent, scowling at her.

 

“I… well.  I suppose it would be only right to help you get rid of it.”

 

If looks could kill, Regina was absolutely certain she would be dead and buried thrice over already.  As she opened her mouth to continue, Emma lowered her face until they were literally face-to-face.  Regina’s heartbeat accelerated at the close proximity but the forthcoming words from the blonde doused her like a bucket of ice water.

 

“Really?  I would never want to subject myself to something as _dehumanizing_ as that experience with you was, ever again.  You used me, then discarded me like I was trash.  I get that my mistake made you angry, but I didn’t deserve how you treated me that day, Regina.  I didn’t do it on purpose, but you couldn’t see past that.  It was like we were back to the first year, when you hated every bone in my body.  We didn’t have sex that evening, Regina.  You _fucked_ me and found it so disgusting you couldn’t even bear to touch me.”

 

Regina stood there, letting Emma’s words sink in. She wanted to respond, to reassure the other woman that she certainly was _not_ disgusted by her, but she couldn’t deny the truth of what Emma was saying. She had behaved reprehensibly that evening, not even taking Emma’s feelings in account.  Shame settled like a rock in her stomach as Emma continued, “I don’t know.  I know it was an awkward situation but I thought we had enough respect and, clearly I was wrong, admiration for each other to have gotten through it and, down the road, even laugh about it.  Obviously I was fucking way off.”

 

Emma laughed caustically, “So, my dear Regina, thanks but no thanks.  I’d rather live with what you’ve gifted me with than go through that fucked up nightmare you apparently consider sex to be.”  She shouldered Regina out of the way as she pushed the door open to make her exit. “Good day, Madam Mayor.”  The slam of the door echoed for what felt like many moments.

 

\--

 

Regina sat in the chair, head held between her hands, feeling emotionally drained after the confrontation with Emma. Emma’s barrage of words had definitely hit hard. She felt terrible, absolutely terrible after Emma all but said that Regina had stomped on her self-esteem and discarded her like she was trash. Regina knew she had been a bitch but—giving off the impression that Emma was trash to be discarded was absolutely not what had been on her mind that evening.  She wanted to tell, to explain to Emma that she had reacted so badly because of her experiences at the hands of— _Leopold_ —even just thinking his name made Regina want to spit on his grave.   Those were private things, things she never shared, but she felt the inexplicable urge to confide in Emma, to make her understand.   But it was all probably water under the bridge as the blonde made it clear she no longer wanted to be friends.  Tears threatened to fall, but Regina lifted her head and willed them not to fall, because she was the Queen and Queens do not cry.


	5. Chapter 5

 

The two women had fallen in a routine of sorts—a routine of avoidance, that is.  Regina would exit Granny’s a few minutes before Emma’s usual arrival time, Emma would avoid the supermarket on Sunday as that’s when Regina usually shopped.  Henry was always standing alone, waiting for either mother to pick him up whenever it was their turn.  Sometimes Regina would stand unobtrusively in a second floor window, watching the yellow Bug pull up and the waving of the sheriff’s arm, beckoning Henry over.   After one of those moments, Regina lingered at the window after they pulled away and wondered if Emma ever spared a moment to check in on her, unknown to her, as she often did when she knew the blonde was around.  Regina hated this limbo they had fallen in, she missed their previously easy-going companionship, but she hated even more that it was her fault things were the way they were.  The brunette knew, if there were any chance to resume things to a more normal level, she would need to apologize.  She didn’t mind the thought of apologizing but the discussion that the apology would likely lead to left a sour taste in her mouth.  She really, really did not want to discuss Snow’s father with Emma.  She wanted that aspect of her past left dead and buried.  Staring off in the distance, Regina thought that maybe, just maybe it was time to see that infernal red-haired cricket.

 

\--

 

Henry was sick and tired of the stilted interactions and general weirdness between his two mothers.  At first, he had chalked it up to one of their usual fights and believed that it would blow over soon.  The past couple of weeks had proven him wrong, and he hated the idea of his two mothers fighting.  Even if they weren’t actually fighting.  In fact, he’d actually be happy to see them shouting and swearing at each other than the cold avoidance he had been noticing as of late.  Henry had even tried asking Emma about it once, only to be rebuked, “Don’t ask about things that aren’t your business, kid.  We’re _fine_ , okay?”   Judging by his brunette mother’s sad eyes, Henry most definitely knew things were not fine.

 

Henry would oftentimes lie in his bed at night in the dark, allowing his mind to wander where it would.  He concocted and dissembled elaborate plans—operations—to get his mothers to be friends again.  He didn’t think Emma would be difficult to maneuver, but she was clearly really angry, so that was much more tricky than usual.  As for his mother, well, she was the former Evil Queen and much more alert to any machinations that were abound. 

 

Finally, one such evening, Henry settled upon a plan of action which was so simple he didn’t really think it would work, but it was the best course considering the situation.  He would simply use himself.  It would be a bit manipulative on his part, sure, but at this point, he was ready to try anything. 

 

_Operation Guilt Trip._

 

Henry fell asleep with a small smile on his lips.

 

\--

 

Emma put the phone down, alarmed.  She didn’t hesitate when she pressed the speed dial for Regina.

 

“…Hello?” came Regina’s voice tentatively.  She’d have known it was Emma calling, of course, due to the caller id.  Emma let a moment of silence pass before responding, “Regina.  The school called.  Henry’s missing.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Yeah.  I was sorta hoping he would be with you but obviously not.  We need to look for him.”

 

Regina hung up, shaken.  Things had been quiet in Storybrooke and when she had seen Emma’s number pop up on the screen, any sort of danger to Henry had been the furthest thing on her mind.  Taking a deep breath to gather her senses, Regina looked around for her purse and keys.  She was meeting Emma at Granny’s in five minutes.

 

Emma shifted from foot to foot, hands in her pockets, as she waited for Regina to arrive.  Emma could have gone looking for Henry alone, but it wouldn’t have felt right leaving Regina out of the loop.   She looked up just as Regina burst through the door, concern evident on her face for the welfare of their son.  “Let’s go,” muttered Emma and Regina turned to follow her back out.  They headed towards Emma’s police cruiser and slid inside. 

 

“I figured we should probably check the castle first as it was usually the first place Henry’d go to back then when he pulled this shit all the time,” Regina heard.  She glanced over at Emma, “Do you really think Henry left of his own volition or something… happened to him?”

 

Emma’s grip tightened on the steering wheel.  “I doubt it.  There’s no big baddie on the loose and it just doesn’t make sense.  I’d bet money Henry ditched school.” 

 

Regina sighed, turning around to look out the windows for any sign of Henry.  It didn’t matter how or why, she just wanted her son safe. 

 

The cruiser pulled up to the castle playground, and both women got out, two sets of eyes anxiously scanning the area.

 

“He’s not here,” Emma said, disappointment evident in her tone.  Regina pursed her lips.  “How about the docks?”  Emma nodded as she slid back into the cruiser, Regina following suit.

 

The docks were a haphazard place, so the women hopped out and went on foot in a systematic circling of the area.  Finally, finally Regina’s hand shot out and touched Emma’s arm.  Emma flinched and pulled away slightly, and this was not lost on the other woman.  Regina started walking to the shoreline, Emma following close behind, and soon Emma spotted what Regina must have seen.  Henry was sitting on a bench looking out to sea, a pensive look on his face.

 

As Henry heard footsteps heading his way, he turned his head and saw his two mothers striding purposefully towards him.  He had to suppress a smile at seeing his two mothers together as a team once again, but the urge to smile dissolved as he prepared for the acting task he had at hand.

 

“Henry!”  Regina sat down besides Henry, Emma coming to stand in front of them.  “Why are you here and not in school?”  Henry looked down and mumbled something neither of them could understand.  The look of concern slowly morphing to one of annoyance, Emma crossed her arms and said, “Come on, kid, spill.”

 

Henry scowled and muttered, “I don’t know.”  Regina laid a gentle hand on his arm. “You can tell us, Henry.  Was it bullying of some sort?”  Henry’s scowl deepened and he dropped his head. “No.  Everything’s fine at school, _okay_?”

 

The women’s eyes met with concern over what was troubling their son and their shared uncertainty about how to handle this.  Finally, Emma broke their eye contact by kneeling down and resting her hands on Henry’s knees.  “Kid, c’mon.  You ditched school.  If you really didn’t want to talk about it, you would’ve hid it better than that.  We’re both here.  If you just want to talk to your mom, that’s okay, I’ll give you guys space.”

 

The “No!” startled both women.  Henry’s head jerked up, eyes filling.  “I’m sick and tired of talking to just _one_ mom!  You both used to be friends!  It was getting nice, being able to spend time together and I didn’t have to worry about hurting one of your feelings by spending too much with the other!  Now there’s just this weird thing between you two and it’s been dragging on for like forever!  I was starting to feel like I had a family, with two moms, grandparents, even a baby uncle—and now you both are ruining it!”

 

Silence settled over the three, the mothers gaping at their son, who was breathing shakily after his outburst.  Emma’s eyes darted to Regina, who was still staring at Henry, clearly at a loss for words.  Emma sighed and stood up, clearing off the debris that clung to her jeans.  “Kid… I, your mother and I, I don’t know…”  Regina cleared her throat, causing Emma to trail off.

 

Regina began, “Henry, you have made a valid point.  We did sort of pull the rug out from under you, and I need to tell you now, Henry, that it was my fault.  I… overreacted to something Emma did and she’s still angry, rightfully so.  I’m working on my issues with Archie but I haven’t gotten to the point where I’m able to sincerely apologize to your other mother and fully explain why I hurt her feelings.”  Regina looked down at her hands, not wishing to look at Emma.  “But that’s evidently something that needs to happen soon.  I wasn’t thinking about how this was affecting you, Henry, and I’m sorry.”

 

Henry, feeling slightly abashed at the sincere honesty his mom had displayed, covered her hands with his own, trying to convey comfort.  He looked up at Emma, standing there not knowing what to say.  He hesitantly said, “Ma?  Will you try?”

 

Emma wanted to curse at the heavens for putting her in this impossible position.  She definitely was still pissed but the admission from Regina that she was seeing Archie had slightly knocked her for a loop.  And, looking at her son’s puppy dog eyes, she sighed.  “Yeah, kid.” At Henry’s instant smile, she continued, “But you need to understand it’s gonna take time, okay? And I can’t promise much more than civility at this point, understand?”

 

Henry nodded quickly, and pressing his luck, “Okay! How about we start small?  Like, getting back to our Saturday dinners?”

 

Regina’s heart found its way to her throat as she waited to hear Emma’s response.  There was a long silence as Emma stared at Henry.  She was well and truly painted into a corner, for if she refused, she would be the one who looked immature.  Taking a deep breath, Emma uttered “Fine.”  She just knew this Saturday’s dinner would be excruciating.

 

The brunette felt bad for Emma being essentially given no choice but maybe a push in the right direction was what she needed.  Now it was up to her to make amends, and Regina knew that her scheduled session with Archie for the next day had just shot up in terms of important, not-to-be-missed appointments.

 

\--

 

Archie shook his head after Regina had finished recounting the events of yesterday.  “I’m not so sure that was the wisest thing to do, as it appears Emma was not given much choice other than to bend to Henry’s wishes.”  Regina snapped, “I didn’t push this!  I don’t think I’m ready for this either!”

 

The former cricket pushed up his glasses as he pondered the fragile situation.  “Regina, you and I have discussed how vital a sincere apology coming from you would be towards salvaging the friendship between Emma and yourself.”  He held up a hand as Regina began to respond angrily, cutting her off.  “However, it would probably not be the right time to do so, and in fact, I think resuming your Saturday dinners might be a good way to start.” 

  
Regina glared at Archie, crossing her arms.  “How so, may I inquire?”

 

“Well, for once, have you realized it will be Emma’s first time back in your house since the… incident took place?”  Taking note of Regina’s abashed face, he continued, “Emma will have enough on her plate without having to deal with the feelings your apology would bring to the surface.  My suggestion is to have a few Saturday dinners, gradually becoming more comfortable with the idea, and when the time is right—and you’ll know—you can instigate the conversation that will eventually lead to your apology.”

 

“But can’t we become friends again if she can see I’m genuinely sorry about what happened instead of having to bring the past into it?  For gods’ sakes, we’re talking about her grandfather here!”

 

Archie, once again pushing up his glasses, fixed his eyes firmly on Regina.  “We’ve talked about this.  Emma has lost all trust in you, and by you confiding in her, you will be creating an opportunity for her to gain some measure of trust.  The only way to truly start afresh is to issue a genuine apology and you know this, Regina.”

 

Regina looked out the window, arms still crossed.  She knew the man was right, and she was just being… cowardly.  She needed to suck it up and do what was necessary.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a nice long one this time.

The doorbell rang, and Regina’s heartbeat accelerated.  She was here.  She heard Henry’s running footsteps and knew he was opening the door for Emma.  Regina smoothed her hair, a nervous reaction to knowing the blonde was in her house, and returned to the task at hand which was chopping ingredients for the salad.

 

It was a minute or two before she heard two sets of footsteps head towards her and stop at the doorway.  Steeling herself, Regina turned and gazed at Henry, smiling at her, hand clutching Emma’s.  Emma’s face was impassive, and Regina couldn’t help the slight sinking feeling she had in the pit of her stomach.  Putting on a small smile, she said, “Welcome.  Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes.  Henry, why don’t you show Sheriff Swan your new game to pass the time?”  Henry yelped in excitement, “That’s right, Ma!  Come on!” and rushed off to the den.  Emma turned to follow Henry, but not before Regina saw a flicker of… something, she didn’t know what it was, in Emma’s eyes.  She let out the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.  Well.  She’d take any progress over no progress.

 

Earlier that day, Regina had agonized over what to cook for dinner.  She knew lasagna was Emma’s favorite dish, especially her rendition of it, but Regina didn’t want to be too obvious for their first attempt at a family dinner.  Eventually, she settled on chicken divan, which Emma had enjoyed previously but was not a dish that was often on the menu.  The smell of the chicken divan pervaded the kitchen, creating what Regina hoped was a warm, comforting atmosphere.  God knew she needed it.

 

Dinner had been a quiet affair, with Henry taking up most of the conversational slack.  He chattered on about inconsequential little things, but those things made both of his mothers smile and feel a little more at ease about sitting at the dining table, all three of them.  Regina had been able to covertly watch Emma’s expression when taking the first few bites of the chicken divan, and had been pleased by the blonde’s clear approval of her food.  She took solace in that when there were no voiced compliments from Emma, heeding Archie’s words about Emma dealing with being in her house for the first time since that night.

 

As Regina was about to get up to clear the table, Henry piped up, “Why don’t we play a game?”  Regina froze, not knowing what to say.  She didn’t think they were ready for that, but she would defer to Emma.  Not one to disappoint, the blonde smiled wanly at Henry, “Kid, maybe another time.  I’ve got to go.”  Henry looked like he wanted to say something, but acquiesced.  “Thanks, Ma, for coming.  It means a lot to me.”  He got up and walked over to hug Emma, who was obviously caught off guard by the show of affection.  Her arms closed over Henry, and hugging back, she whispered loud enough for Regina to hear, “You mean the world to me, you know.”  Henry broke off the hug and smiled at her, “G’night, Ma.  See you Monday.  I’m gonna go play some more of that new videogame.” 

 

With that, both women were left alone.  Regina busied herself with gathering the dishes and, keeping her gaze fixed down on the table, said “Thank you for doing this for Henry.”  She heard Emma’s chair scrape back as the blonde got up, and looked up, meeting the other woman’s gaze.  Emma nodded and made her way over to the doorway.  Regina turned to take the dishes to the kitchen, and she heard, “Thank you for dinner.  It was delicious as usual.”  When Regina turned her head to look in Emma’s direction, the sheriff was gone.  What Emma would not realize was how much that minor compliment gave Regina hope that she held on through the next week and the week next, and the one after that. 

 

\--

 

“I don’t know how to do this,” Regina muttered as she looked out of Archie’s window.  She heard the squeak of Archie’s chair as he shifted within it, followed by his voice.  “Regina, I understand that this type of thing makes you feel vulnerable, but Emma needs to hear positive things from you.  Given the background you have provided so far on her, among other information I have been privy to, it’s logical to conclude that Emma has not had very much positivity in her life.”  Regina whirled around, eyes angrily flashing, “Don’t you think I know that?!  Her parents sent her to another realm because of my curse and everything that happened to her while growing up is my fault!” 

 

Archie held up his hand against the verbal onslaught of the former evil queen, speaking in a soothing voice, “Now, we’re not here to discuss that.  You made your choices, the Charmings made their choices, and Emma has also made her choices.  Most importantly, Emma has chosen to try and move forward, which means you should do the same.  Emma continues to stay in Storybrooke, does she not?  That tells you a lot.”

 

Regina turned back to the window, wrapping her arms around her sides.  She remained silent as Archie continued, “Now, back to rebuilding your relationship with Emma.  Really, all you have to do is say small things.  ‘Dinner was nice.’  ‘Your hair looks good today.’  ‘Nice job on that report last week.’” Upon hearing a soft scoff emanating from the brunette, Archie added, “You may scoff at those sort of comments, but it goes a long way to building goodwill.  You’d be surprised.  You make those sort of comments with Henry, do you not?”

 

Regina rolled her eyes.  “He’s a child.  Of course I do.”  Archie sat back in his chair, the squeaking occurring once again, “And weren’t you just saying that Ms. Swan did not have a particularly good childhood?”

 

There was silence as Archie’s point sank in.  After a few minutes, Regina gathered up her things and stopped at the doorway, her back to Archie.  “Very well, I will endeavor to do a better job in that aspect.”  Archie smiled as he watched the Mayor depart.

 

\--

 

Emma waited for the door to open at 108 Mifflin.  She was holding a bag of freshly baked bread from the corner bakery as Henry had told her it was spaghetti and meatballs tonight for dinner.  She watched as Regina opened the door and a look of surprise stole over her face as she saw the bag of bread.  Emma shrugged and held up the bag, “Thought it’d go well with dinner.  Spaghetti, yeah?”  Regina nodded and stepped back as to allow Emma entrance.  As she followed the blonde in the house, she cleared her throat and said, “Thank you, Emma.  That was thoughtful of you.”  Emma looked back over her shoulder, a small smile on her lips, before a whirlwind crashed in her.  “Oof… kid.  Take it easy.” 

 

As Emma and Henry made their way to the den, Henry chattering excitedly, Regina stood watching them go, still stunned by the fact that Emma had actually _smiled_.  Granted, it was a small one, but still.  She grudgingly conceded that the cricket apparently had a point before moving on to the kitchen to finish up dinner preparations.

 

\--

 

Emma brought in the dinner dishes and Regina used her elbow to indicate where the dishes should be put down before resuming her scrubbing of the pots.  It was a few moments before she realized that Emma was still in the kitchen, and Regina turned to look at her questioningly.  Emma uncertainly shifted on her feet, and Regina remarked, “Did you need something?” 

 

“I haven’t finished my glass of wine.  Henry went upstairs to do his homework, and it feels funny to be sitting alone at the dining table.”

 

Regina chuckled softly and inclined her head in the direction of the kitchen island and the stools underneath.  “Feel free to sit and finish your wine.  I don’t know whether watching me wash the dishes is your cup of tea, but it certainly can’t be worse than the dining room.”  She heard the scrape of the stool as Emma clambered up on it, and the world suddenly felt very small as Regina tried not to let the fact that Emma’s attention was on her fluster her any more than it already had.

 

Wiping her hands on the dishtowel, Regina took a deep breath and turned to face Emma, who was quietly sipping her wine.  Not wanting the silence to turn awkward, Regina murmured, “Dinner was nice tonight.”  Emma nodded and said, “Henry was such a goofball earlier when he was talking about wanting to be like Zorro and standing on his horse when it’s galloping, wasn’t he?”  Regina smiled, “Yes, he was adorable tonight.  He gets that trait from you.”  She hadn’t meant to say it that way, but it had slipped out, and the words hung in the air between them. 

 

Emma blinked before returning, “Uh, did I just hear you saying that I’m adorable?”  Regina glared at her, “You most certainly did not.  I said that Henry was adorable.  And that he gets the goofiness from you.”  Regina turned away and Emma heard her whisper, “Although you can be oddly endearing at times, Miss Swan.” 

 

Watching Regina retreat from her, Emma stared after her in confusion.  She was still pissed at Regina, yeah, but tonight, Regina had punched holes in the walls that Emma kept up.  Emma didn’t know what to make of that, so it was definitely well past time she cut this evening short.  She stood up and slipped on her jacket.  “Well, it’s time to go.  Thank you for dinner.”  As Emma moved to exit the kitchen, Regina turned to follow her out and to the front door.  As Emma jogged down the steps, Regina lifted up her hand in farewell and turned, closing the door.  Emma stared after her, still uncertain what exactly had shifted in their dynamic.

 

\--

 

Emma rubbed her eyes blearily as she struggled to hit the ‘off’ button for the annoyingly loud alarm.  God, she needed coffee.  Time to hit Granny’s for that double-shot espresso latte.

 

As she strolled into the diner, her eyes immediately went to a very familiar coat: the mayor’s.  Slightly surprised, as they had not run into each other at Granny’s for a very long time, Emma walked over to the ‘to go’ counter to make her order, bringing herself along Regina in the process. 

 

“Morning, Madam Mayor.”

 

Regina turned to study Emma, and Emma noted that slight surprise was also evident in Regina’s face.  “You’re up early this morning, Sheriff.”  Emma shrugged “Work.”  Regina continued to peruse her and Emma looked away, waiting for Ruby to bring her order. 

 

“You look tired.”  Emma shrugged once again and replied, “Yeah.  I didn’t get much sleep.”  Ruby brought over Regina’s order and the brunette held it up, inhaling the smell of coffee.   “Well, it’s a good thing you’re wearing blue today, then.”

 

Emma, puzzled, stared at the Mayor. “Blue? What does blue have to do with…?”  Regina took a sip, “Blue makes you look alert and vital.  I would say that green does the same thing.  Certainly much better than the red color of that vile jacket you insist on wearing several times a week.”  She headed for the exit, leaving a still puzzled Emma staring after her.  Blue? Regina liked blue and green on her?  Well.

 

\--

 

“Aw, cmon, Mom!  You never play videogames with me anymore!”  Regina sighed, hands on her hips as she stood next to the sofa where Emma and Henry were currently ensconced, playing video games after dinner.  “Henry… you know perfectly well why I don’t play.”

 

“Mom!” Henry whined “I’m not a little boy anymore.  I can beat you now!  And if I don’t, I promise I won’t cry.”  Emma’s eyes darted between Henry and his mother, trying to keep track of what was being said.  Her eyes widened as she chimed in, “What? You mean Regina used to play?”  Henry nodded, eyes still beseechingly asking Regina to join them.  Regina sighed.  She could never withstand Henry’s puppy dog eyes.  Emma continued, “No way!  Madam Mayor knows how to play?”

 

A contemplative look stole over Regina’s face as she regarded the blonde’s disbelieving comments.  “Care to wager on that, Sheriff?”  Emma sprouted a cocky grin as she shot off, “Hell yeah.  Your game, your choice.  Loser has to…” she looked at Henry for ideas.  Henry grinned, clearly excited about this latest development between his mothers, shouted, “Loser has to crawl around the first floor and act like a pig for five minutes!”  Emma chuckled at the mental image of the prim and proper Mayor doing just that, and she met Regina’s eyes challengingly.  “I’m up for it if you are.” 

 

Regina smirked and waved her hand, gesturing for the two to make room for her on the sofa.  After she sat, she turned towards Emma and asked, “Are you familiar with Mortal Kombat?”  Emma winced and as Regina looked questioningly at her, patronizingly said, “Ohh.  I’ll have you know I’m really, really good at that game. You might want to pick something else.”  Regina scoffed and hit the ‘Start’ button confidently.  Emma smirked and muttered, “Your funeral.”

 

\--

 

Laughter erupted from Henry as he held his belly, tears sliding down his eyes as he watched his blonde mother crawl across the floor, oinking all the way.  The laughter was infectious, and Regina clapped a hand over her mouth as she gave in to her own mirth.  Emma did look ridiculous, oinking while glaring at mother and son, and in between oinks, she angrily stated, “You played me!”  That set off another round of laughter from Henry, and he snorted, “Now you know, Ma, not to play Mom at this game!”  Emma pointed a finger at Regina, “I’ll defeat you if it’s the last thing I do!”

 

Regina smirked at the blonde.  “I believe you have one more minute of oinking left, Miss Swan. I suggest you get to it.”  As Emma rolled her eyes and complied, Regina let her gaze sweep over the other woman.  Emma was wearing a green shirt that complemented her eyes perfectly and Regina felt warm inside at the possibility that she had chosen green because Regina had told her it was a pleasing color on her.   However, while she was studying the blonde, her eyes slid down and she had to marvel at how well Emma hid her bulge.  Regina was truly curious as to how she did it.  Shaking her head free of frivolous thoughts, Regina stood up and gestured to the TV, “Well, I’ll let you get in a few practice rounds with Henry.  God knows you need it.”  She let a chuckle escape as she swept from the room, knowing the blonde would be irate.

 

Regina headed towards the study where the wet bar was located, and poured herself a glass of cider.  Tonight warranted something stronger because, although the evening had been pleasant, Regina knew they were fast heading towards what she dreaded most: her apology.  It would have to happen soon if they were to continue making progress.  Softly sighing, Regina decided to take the bottle of cider along with her glass and head outside to the back porch to lose herself in the stars.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a bit short but the next one is pretty long, and where i stopped seemed to be the best place to leave off. so.

Regina was pleasantly buzzed when she heard the porch door open and soft footsteps pad towards her.  “The kid’s turned in for the night.  He said to tell you goodnight.”  Regina turned her head and Emma came into view, her blonde hair looking like a halo due to the porch light behind her.  Regina smiled nervously and turned her head back to the night sky.

 

“Mind if I join you?”

 

Regina nodded and shifted over to make room for the other woman on the porch swing.  The swing rocked slightly as Emma’s weight settled onto it, and the women swung back and forth gently in companionable silence for a few minutes.  Regina sighed, for she knew the moment was at hand.  She turned her gaze to the blonde, and lifted the bottle of cider up in a silent offering.  The blonde nodded before looking around for another glass, finding none.  “You can drink from mine. I think I’ve had more than enough cider for the evening anyway.”

 

Emma refilled the glass and set the bottle down before lifting the glass to her lips.  As she drank, Regina studied the contours of Emma’s face, oddly fascinated by her cheekbones and the angle of her jaw.  When Emma lifted a hand to her face questioningly, Regina snapped out of her reverie and mumbled, “Sorry.  Just lost in thought.” 

 

The blonde nodded and returned her attention to the night sky.  Regina let a few minutes pass before she broke the silence.

 

“Emma… if I may, I’d like to apologize for my actions several weeks ago.” She glanced nervously at the other woman who continued to stare off in the darkness before continuing, “While my apology is intended in the sincerest, most heartfelt way possible, I don’t think you would be able to fully appreciate it without hearing the reasons for me reacting the way I did.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Regina took a deep breath and started, “As you know, I saved Snow White from falling off her horse one day and how all that led to my marriage to her father, L-Leopold.”  Emma could hear Regina’s voice falter slightly over the name ‘Leopold’ and tension built up into her stomach as she listened to the rest of Regina’s story haltingly fall from the brunette’s lips. 

 

By the time Regina’s story had reached the point where Leopold’s nightly violations of her body had become a regular occurrence, Emma was flush with rage.  Rage towards an old man who should have treated his bride with gentleness instead of callously using her and not even bothering to treat her decently.  The same old man who had taken away all vital choices from the brunette until the only choice she had left was to turn to the imp Rumplestiltskin for help.  Emma clenched her fists so tightly, her fingernails pressed into the flesh of her palms would have drawn blood if they were not bitten down to the quick.  She couldn’t, didn’t want to hear any more, and abruptly stood up.

 

“I need to leave.”  Emma walked into the house, through it, and out of the front door.  Regina stared after her in surprise, Emma’s reaction not at all what she had been expecting.  A measure of hurt clenched at Regina’s heart as she took the blonde’s actions to mean she was still angry and that Regina’s tale had not thrown a clearer light on her actions.  She sat on the porch swing, rocking back and forth, for the better part of a hour before heading up to bed with a heavy heart.

 

\--

 

Emma had been sitting in her Bug outside her parents’ loft since she stormed out of Regina’s house.  She had felt suffocated, with the inexorable need to escape clawing at her, but Emma sorely regretted leaving the way she had.  She understood the magnitude of the apology-slash-tale that Regina had offered up, and while she still wanted to hash out a couple of things, for the most part, Emma was ready to put the past behind them and move forward.

 

She had to admit that Regina had made an incredible effort, in her own way, to make amends.  If Emma were honest with herself, she had found herself starting to thaw towards the mayor awhile ago.  Emma threaded her hands through her blonde curls as she thought of the best way to explain herself and the lack of tact she had displayed tonight.

 

Sighing, Emma exited the Bug and headed straight for the refrigerator as she let herself in.  She grabbed a beer and headed upstairs to her bedroom and flopped on the mattress.  She really didn’t want to leave things hanging the way they were and the light of the next day would just make things more awkward.  Her hand reached for her cell and pressed Regina’s speed dial.

 

\--

 

The ringing of her phone startled Regina as she was brushing her teeth.  Walking over to the nightstand, her heart raced as she saw Emma’s name on the screen.  She grabbed it and answered, her mouth still full of toothpaste, “E’ma. I bshi’g my teef now. Give me a m’ute.” 

 

Emma couldn’t help but chuckle.  She put the phone on speaker as she leaned back against the pillows on her bed, closing her eyes, a leg dangling over the side. 

 

“Yes?”  Regina’s voice was tentative, with notes of underlying concern and hurt, and Emma felt shitty for being the cause of it. 

 

“Regina.  I, uh, feel terrible for the way I ran off.  I was just, I don’t know, well, I guess I was feeling overwhelmed with how angry I was feeling.”  She heard Regina’s soft intake of breath and hurriedly voiced, “No, Regina.  Don’t misunderstand.  I was, still am really, furious with how you were treated by Leopold.  No one deserves that.  Nobody.  Especially not a 18 year old virgin.”

 

There was no response from Regina’s end, so Emma continued, “I get what you were trying to tell me, I do.  You’ve grown up with choices being taken away from you and I guess, what I did, even if it was by accident, was just another choice being taken from you.  I still have some stuff I’d like to hash out with you, but tonight’s not the time for it.  But, Regina, I wanted you to know that I’m putting all this past me. I’m done with this, okay?”

 

Moments ticked by with still no response from Regina.  Emma, growing concerned, spoke in the phone, “Regina? Answer me, please.”

 

She heard a deep breath being taken before hearing, “T-that’s good to hear, Miss Swan.  I’d like to move past this also.”  Emma snorted, “Back to Miss Swan now, are we?”  She was rewarded with a chuckle that sounded suspiciously watery.

 

Emma flipped over on her stomach before speaking again.  “So… I’ll be seeing you soon, yeah.” 

 

“Yes.”

 

Both women stared at their phones, not knowing how to continue or end the conversation.  Finally, Regina murmured, “It has been a trying evening.  I’d better get some sleep.” 

 

“Sure, Regina.  Night.”

 

“Goodnight.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, i know... *groans* i have zero idea where bob came from. lol

Their frank conversation that night has made a world of difference and, despite not knowing what occurred between his two mothers for this drastic turnabout in their behavior, Henry is thrilled at the return to easy conversation and shared custody.  Emma comes over much more often for dinner, and it doesn’t matter whose turn it is to have Henry that night, they still have family meals at least three or four times a week.  However, the main objective of Operation Guilt Trip is still not accomplished, so Henry makes every effort to give his mothers space whenever possible.  He knows they enjoy drinks after dinner and he almost never, ever interrupts them.

 

Henry has also noticed minor flirting which, let’s face it, is just plain gross but he keeps his opinion to himself.  He would do anything at this point to make sure it’s smooth sailing from now on.  This particular night, he notices his two mothers smiling at each other much more than usual and he decides to make himself scarce.

 

“Moms, I have homework. I’m going to head upstairs.  Good night.”  Henry walked backwards to the staircase and shook his head at the fact that apparently his moms are too engrossed in conversation to even acknowledge the fact that Henry is turning in for the evening.  Eyes roll before he practically shouted, “Night!”, startling both women.  “Henry!” is shouted simultaneously with twin glares.  Chuckling, Henry took the stairs two at a time and left the women to their own devices.

 

It was well past midnight when Emma sighed and got up from the sofa in the living room.  She stretched while yawning, letting her top ride up a bit, not noticing Regina’s eyes flickering down in interest.  “Guess I’d better head home.  Thanks once again for dinner and the company.” She smiled down at Regina, who returned the smile.  Both women’s hearts sped up a little at the sight of the other’s smile.  As Emma padded to the front door in her sock-covered feet, Regina followed close behind and Emma wistfully thought, for maybe the thousandth time that month, that maybe tonight should be the night she would muster up the courage to kiss Regina good night.  A soft snort escaped as she contemplated this, knowing she was still too cowardly to make such a move.

 

Walking behind Emma afforded Regina the opportunity to check out the blonde’s ass.  If she were to be honest with herself, she had found herself much more attracted to the blonde lately, but Regina didn’t know if the other woman felt the same or not.  She thought so at times, but still hadn’t built up the level of confidence needed to make the first move.

 

As Emma attempted to slip on her boots, she lost her balance and hopped for a bit before steadying herself on Regina.  “Mad skills you have there,” mocked Regina.  Emma lifted up one eyebrow and retorted with a smile, “I have skills you wouldn’t believe, woman.” 

 

“Really? Care to demonstrate?” came the smug reply.

 

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

 

Suddenly the front entryway was filled with sexual tension you could practically cut with a knife as the women stared at each other, the smiles on their lips slowly fading while the intensity of their gaze deepened.  A heartbeat felt like eternity as only one thought filled Regina’s brain: _Its now or never._   She surged forward.

 

Totally taken by surprise by Regina’s lips crashing on hers, Emma caught Regina around the hips and everything but the kiss fell away.  When Emma returned the kiss, deepening it, she felt Regina sigh softly in her mouth.  Emma traced the bottom of Regina’s lip, demanding entrance, and tongue met tongue, warm and wet.  Electricity shot through both women’s bodies and a moan slipped from Regina when Emma pressed her up against the front door. 

 

The need to breathe eventually forced them to break apart, and panting, emerald eyes met chocolate ones, trying to make sense of this moment.  When Regina looked at her steadily and with no hint of embarrassment, Emma internally relaxed and allowed a cocky grin to spread across her face.  “So, about time,” she drawled.

 

Regina rolled her eyes but couldn’t contain an answering smirk.  “Wasn’t going to wait until I was eighty.”  When Emma’s eyebrows pointedly shot up, Regina mumbled, “Oh shut up,” slightly annoyed at the reminder that technically she was _much_ older than Emma.

 

Emma chuckled and shoved her hands in her pockets, not knowing what to say next.  Regina reached over and opened the door, following Emma when she stepped outside.  Emma ambled down the stairs, turned around, biting her lower lip while smiling, lifted her hand in a small wave.  Regina’s answering wave officially made the entire scene super cheesy, or so Regina thought when she laid in bed minutes later replaying the event in her head.

 

Regina worried that she had thrown a wrench in their fragile friendship, but she hadn’t been able to help herself.  It was actually a relief, kissing Emma Swan.  And oh the kiss had been better than she had ever imagined it would be.  Sighing, Regina stared up at the ceiling, still mildly amazed at her boldness. 

 

The beep coming from her phone jarred Regina out of her thoughts.  Reaching for it, she saw it was a text from Emma. 

 

_damn you and your evil kissing skills ;-x_

 

Evil Queens absolutely, positively do not grin but there was most definitely no other way to describe Regina’s smile as she looked down at the text.  A laugh bubbled out of her and she rapidly dialed Emma’s number as she really wasn’t one for texting. 

 

“Can’t get enough of me?”

 

“I thought it prudent to reply personally and to thank you for acknowledging that I’m the one with _mad skills_.”

 

Regina heard the smile in Emma’s voice as she replied, “Oh, as a very pissed off woman once told me, you have _no_ idea what I’m capable of.”

 

Chuckling, Regina tossed back, “How _original_.”  As the chuckling settled down, there was quiet for a few moments before Regina asked with a question in her voice, “I just want to be certain I didn’t create a situation where you’re uncomfortable…”

 

“No.  I was taken by surprise, yeah, but uncomfortable… no.  You sure you’re not freaking out?”

 

“I am not, as you so eloquently put it, _freaking out_ , Miss Swan.  I may be slightly concerned about your current state of mind.”

 

Emma laughed lightly, “Regina.  You’re not making yourself clear.  I’m trying to read between the lines here.  You want to know if I enjoyed it, if I’m OK with continuing this, yeah?  That was a _hell_ of a kiss and it’s something I’ve thought about for a long time, so yeah.”  Emma’s tone turned serious as she continued, “But, you know, I’ve been meaning to bring this up.  First off, I want to assure you that I _have_ moved on, but I did tell you there were a couple of things I was wondering about.  I’d like to talk about it now, okay?”

 

“Mm-hmm” came Regina’s assent.

 

“Good.  Anyway, um, I don’t know how exactly to say this, so I guess I’ll just say it.  Does this mean you’re attracted to me?”

 

Emma stared at the silent phone, nervously licking her lips as she awaited Regina’s reply.

 

“If you haven’t been able to surmise that from tonight, I fear for your intellect, Miss Swan.”

 

Lips curving into a smile, Emma softly voiced her next question. “Since when? You know, you did state you weren’t attracted to me at all.”

 

“When did I ever say that?”

 

“Yeah.  Sorry if I’m the one with the elephant memory here but I don’t think I could forget that night.  It was um, when I said we could go ahead and do it and you said you weren’t attracted to me in that way.”

 

A sigh drifted through the line. “Honestly, I was angry and lashing out.  A blind woman would find you attractive.  How could they not, with your princess curls and… well.  I suppose would say I noticed your pleasing features the first time we met.”

 

“No, come on, Regina.  I thought you were hot the first time we met, too, but when did you know? Like, when did you start wondering what it would be like to… do stuff?”

 

“Are you asking me when I started fantasizing about you?”

 

“Well, when you put it that way, I guess…”

 

Emma could practically hear the rolling of Regina’s eyes over the phone as she awaited the former queen’s reply, which came grudgingly.  “Very well.  It was likely shortly after we returned from Neverland.”

 

“Damn, Regina. You sure put on an act then.”

 

Regina sniffed and retorted, “It was most certainly not an act.  Thinking about you sexually doesn’t mean I _liked_ you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah…” Emma snorted.  “But at around the time of you know, before I accidentally magicked that thing on you, we were pretty much like what we have been like for the past couple of weeks.  Wouldn’t you agree?”

 

Hesitatingly, Regina uttered an affirmative.

 

“So, I mean, I was pretty important to you, yeah?  No need for snide comments, you and I both know it’s true.  What I’m struggling to understand is how it seemed so easy for you to cast me to the side.  I mean, look at that asshole Robin, you fought so hard to keep him even though he fucked you over pretty much by choosing Marian over you, his so called soulmate.  Were you really that pissed at me for bringing her back or, yeah?”  Emma trailed off, not fully able to keep the hurt from showing in her tone.

 

“Emma… I don’t know what to say.”  Regina sighed, rubbing her eyes.  “It isn’t as cut and dried as you seem to think.  I would say that I didn’t feel Robin’s betrayal as deeply as I felt yours because, like you said, you were important to me.  Important enough for me to push you away because you had hurt me.  Twice in a very short span of time, actually.  It hurt especially because I had begun to believe you were one of the very few that would never do that to me.”

 

Quietly, Emma said, “I was really that important to you?”

 

In an equally quiet tone of voice, Regina murmured, “You _are_ , Emma.”

 

It was a few moments before Emma spoke again.  “My, uh, issues, you know.  Abandonment and all.  It felt like I was being sent back by one of my foster families for a honest mistake all over again.  Look, I’m not looking for a pity party here, but I can’t go through that again, know what I mean?”

 

Regina internally berated herself for not even considering it that way from Emma’s perspective.  God.  No wonder Emma had been so cold and distant. 

 

“I can’t begin to say how so…”

 

“No.  _No_ more apologies.  That wasn’t what I was looking for.  I just wanted you to understand.”

 

“I do.”

 

“Good.”

 

Regina twirled her hair around her finger, searching for a change of topic.  She didn’t think they should end their conversation on such a heavy note.  “So.  Are you ever going to tell me what you did in Boston?”

 

A soft laugh came out, much to Regina’s relief.  She hadn’t been sure if it was alright to ask but she had been wondering about it forever.

 

“I don’t get what the big deal is.  Mom—Snow—still asks in a roundabout way about it sometimes.”

 

“Well, you’re a woman of mystery, Miss Swan.”

 

“And does that entice you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Another chuckle floated out, making Regina smile.

 

“Well, maybe I should keep my secrets.”

 

“I’ll remember that next time you ask me something,” Regina threatened. 

 

“Ha-ha.  It’s rather sad and pitiful, really.  I left Storybrooke, not being able to stand being around any fucking fairy tale characters and magic anymore.  I just needed space and, you know, time to deal with Bob.”

 

“Bob?”

 

“Yeah, you know, _it_.”

 

“You…named… your penis _Bob_?!”

 

“Why not?”

 

Emma couldn’t help but giggle in response at the sound of incredulous laughter coming from Regina.  “Yeah.  So, Bob.  He and I had to come to terms.  I tried to drink him out of existence but well, yeah, when I woke up the next morning, there he was, waving at me.”  She shrugged her shoulders unconsciously, forgetting that Regina was unable to see that gesture.  “Anyway, so, he accompanied me the rest of the way to Boston where I looked up a friend.  This friend has experience with, uh, females who have Bobs.  After a few funny looks which I do not wish to remember, he directed me to a shop that deals in… underclothes of a different variety.  I’ll say, I learned a lot there.  Anyway, so.  Spent another couple of nights in the area and came back.  End of story.”

 

Regina closed her eyes, “I don’t know whether to laugh or cry.”

 

Emma grinned, “Laugh all you want.  The sound of your laughter is beautiful.”

 

Regina bit her lip, feeling warm at the unexpected sentiment.  “And… your special underwear.  That explains how you hid it so well.”  


“Ah, checking me out, weren’t you?”

 

“You’d have done the same” retorted the brunette.

 

“Truth.  So, yeah, got used to it after awhile.  It’s like wearing a push up bra, feels so good when you take it off, but bearable during the day, you know?”

 

“So it’s off now?”

 

“Yup.  Bob’s free as a bird.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes.  “At least you didn’t say _Free Willy_.”

 

“You said it, I didn’t.”  Emma gave out a laugh.

 

Scoffing, Regina said “So mature.”  Dropping her voice an octave, she continued, “But I _surely_ do look forward to making… Bob’s acquaintance.”

 

Emma swallowed hard and her brain practically imploded as Regina continued in that husky tone of hers, “ _Intimately_.”  Licking suddenly dry lips, Emma stammered, “I-I.. He’d like that.”  Regina’s throaty chuckle was the end of her.  Literally.

 

“Well, on that note, I think we should call it a night, Emma.”

 

“’Night, Regina,” Emma said breathlessly.

 

They hung up and Emma stared down at herself.  “Well, Bob, it appears we’re going our separate ways soon.  No offense intended, but its about time.”  She grinned at her idiocy before reaching over to turn off the bedside lamp.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning... smut alert, full speed ahead. Remember it's magic!cock sex.

Emma groaned at the sound of the shrill alarm and blindly waved her arm around, trying to hit the snooze button.  All she achieved was knocking the alarm clock off the nightstand and a multitude of curses of the “fucking fuck” variety filled the air.  Sighing, the sheriff buried her face in the pillow.  Shit, she was definitely gonna need caffeine, preferably from Granny’s.  Sullenly, Emma threw off the covers and headed for the shower.

 

Regina pulled open the entry door at Granny’s and her eyes immediately settled on the blonde woman sitting at the counter, her back to her.  Regina felt her heartbeat speed up and chastised herself for acting like a schoolgirl with a crush, but the smile that had popped up on her face remained as she made her way over to the sheriff.

 

Emma was nursing her coffee and staring off in space and didn’t see Regina sliding onto the stool next to her.  She’s slightly puzzled when Ruby stops in front of her and smiles, “Morning.  What can I get for you?”  Looking to her right, she blinked in surprise upon seeing Regina and gets a trademark Mayor Mills smirk in return.  Emma can’t help it, a warm smile spreads over her face as she takes in the presence of the brunette.  All the smiling at each other is weird yet awkwardly wonderful.

 

Ruby stood there, amazed at the interaction going on between the Sheriff and Mayor.  _Holy shit!_ is pretty much the only thought running through her mind until “Ruby! Get your butt over here!” is yelled from the kitchen, and she takes her sweet time leaving as she can’t get enough of the eyeful she’s getting.

 

The women talk about Henry and school, topics as safe as can be.  Regina giggled slightly at the story Emma told about seeing Henry trip on the sidewalk after Paige waved at him from the bus stop as he was walking home.  Emma had just happened to be cruising the area in the police cruiser and snickered all the way home.  She hadn’t had the heart to tease Henry about it though.  Yet. 

 

The conversation is interrupted by Ruby delivering Regina’s order of a steamed soymilk latte.  “Here you go, Regina,” smiled Ruby.  Regina smiled back and slid off the stool, latte in hand, saying slightly regretfully, “I suppose I’d better go.  It’s nearly 8 am and I have a 8:15 scheduled.”  Ruby retreated to the order counter where a new customer was waiting, and Emma looked up at the mayor, tongue unconsciously darting out to lick her bottom lip, “So…” 

 

Regina bent down to whisper in the blonde’s ear, “Dinner, 6 pm.  And, for your information, Miss Swan, that underwear is _not_ welcome at my house tonight.”  Emma flushed lightly and stared, slightly gobsmacked, after Regina as she sashayed to the exit, smirking all the way. 

 

The sharp-eyed wolf, not missing a beat, scooted over to where Emma was and exclaimed, “Holy shit, Emma!  What’s going on between you both?”  Emma, still staring at the windows facing the street where Regina had just slipped out of sight, mumbled, “Huh?  Nothing.”  Ruby rolled her eyes.  “Bullshit!  You’re so fucking gone on her, aren’t you?”  A shit-eating grin slowly spread over Emma’s face and she wiggled her eyebrows before sliding a fiver on the counter for her coffee and making her own exit.  Ruby let out a huff, vowing to wring the information out of Emma _soon_.

 

\--

 

Casting a critical eye at her reflection, Emma decided that the jeans she had chosen for tonight would have to do.  It wasn’t her trademark skinny jeans, but one of the looser varieties that she kept around.  It was loose enough in the front as not to make her bulge obvious but it wasn’t exactly easily overlooked either.  Emma supposed she shouldn’t really worry since she was only going to see Regina and Henry, and Henry like a typical teen, had his head up his ass most of the time and likely wouldn’t notice anything different.  Regina, on the other hand… Emma smiled in anticipation as she thought about the upcoming evening and at Regina’s whispered command not to wear her special underwear.  As she looked down at the underwear laying on her bed, Emma snorted.  If she never had to wear it again, it would be too soon. 

 

“Night, David, Snow,” Emma declared as she jogged down the stairs.  Her parents looked up from the sofa and waved goodbye as Emma headed towards the front door.

 

\--

 

Hands in her pockets, Emma smiled as Henry flung the door open and uttered an enthusiastic welcome.   As Henry stood there, chattering, Emma didn’t miss Regina’s head briefly poke out of the kitchen and a knowing smile spread over her face as she pointedly raked her gaze up and down Emma.  Emma felt her cheeks flame and she hastily told Henry to go and get the comic book he was all excited about before he could notice her flush.  Composing herself in the brief time she was left alone, Emma let out the breath she had been unconsciously holding.  She didn’t know why she was so jittery, really.  Sure, it was anticipation, but it wasn’t her first rodeo and honestly Emma knew she was usually much more smooth than she was acting.  Emma supposed she should be grateful for Henry’s presence, it was an easy buffer between her and Regina.

 

As Emma lounged on the sofa, trying out a new combo move against Henry, Regina’s melodious voice sang out from behind them, “Dinner is served in five.”  As Emma’s Sonya Blade was mercilessly hammered by Henry’s Raiden, Emma groaned in frustration and chucked the controller away.  Henry stood up, grinned victoriously and extended his hand in mock sportsmanship.  Emma rolled her eyes and Henry giggled, “You should get in some practice sessions with Mom, maybe you’ll improve.”  Emma glanced at the doorway and met Regina’s amused expression as she said, “Yes, some more _practice_ sessions would probably do you good, Miss Swan.” 

 

Henry barked with laughter and bounded out of the den in search of dinner, leaving both women staring at each other.  Emma made to follow Henry, but had to worm her way around Regina, who was lounging against the doorway and making no effort to move out of Emma’s way.  Emma swallowed as her body brushed against Regina’s and her heart sped up at the predatory smile that had made its home on the brunette’s face. 

 

As Regina followed the sheriff to the dining room, she was still reeling from the throbbing that had made itself known _down_ there.  Ever since she had confirmed that Emma had indeed followed her whispered directive issued at Granny’s, Regina’s body had been humming in anticipation and the brushing of their bodies had only heightened that anticipation.  Dinner couldn’t finish soon enough for Regina, and for once, she was looking forward to her son’s departure from the house.

 

Henry ran his napkin over his mouth and excitedly stood up.  “Thanks, mom, for dinner.  Thanks, ma, for coming over.  I’m sorry to ditch you both on family dinner night, but the midnight screening of Jurassic World is just gonna be amazing!  I better get going, don’t want Nick and, um, the others to wait too long for me.  Thanks again for letting me stay up so late!”  Regina smiled indulgently and inquired, “Are you all packed for your sleepover at Nick’s?”  Emma interjected, “Wait a minute.  Is Paige going?”  At Henry’s steadily reddening face, she chuckled, “I guess so.” 

 

Regina scowled, “No funny business, young man.”  Henry stammered as he moved towards the doorway, “N-no, mom, of course not.”  As he heard Emma’s chuckling, Henry regained his composure and, eyes narrowed, he flung on his backpack and just as he was about to exit through the front door, yelled, “The same applies to you, moms!  No funny business!”

 

He would have laughed long and hard if he had been able to see the startled expressions on both of his mothers’ faces, but his imagination was enough and Henry grinned smugly as he ran down the steps.  Judging by the looks exchanged between his mothers this evening, Operation Guilt Trip was well on its way.

 

\--

 

Emma was the first to laugh, her warm laughter rolling over Regina and pulling her out of her momentary shock at Henry’s parting words.  The corners of Regina’s mouth quirked up in a smile as she took in the blonde’s mirth and shortly she joined in with her own chuckling.

 

All too soon, the sound of their laughter faded as both women gazed at each other steadily.  Regina was the first to break the silence as she rose, smoothed down her skirt, and murmured, “Cider, Miss Swan?”  Emma nodded silently and followed the mayor out of the dining room, mouth dry as she eyed the fine, _fine_ swaying ass in front of her.

 

Emma looked around as Regina poured their drinks at the bar in her study, and sat down on one of the fancy chairs, leaning forward with her elbows on her thighs.  As Regina poured, she reflected upon the fact that it was almost funny that although she had been ready to rip off Emma’s clothes the minute she entered the house, now that Henry was gone, she was feeling a bit shy and unsure how to begin.

 

As Regina picked up the glasses and turned around, she saw the blonde sitting on a chair and, biting her lip, Regina decided to hell with it.  She sauntered over to the other woman and, handing Emma her glass, remarked, “You’re sitting in my favorite chair.”  Emma looked down and made as if to stand up, but Regina laid a heavy hand on her shoulder, preventing her from getting up.  Emma looked up, confused, as Regina murmured, “Far from it for me to be a less than gracious host, Miss Swan.  We will simply share.”  Emma’s eyes widened as Regina straddled her, letting her skirt ride up her thighs. 

 

Regina hid her amusement at how thrown the blonde looked, and held up her glass.  “I believe it is customary to say a toast.”  Her challenging look got a rise out of Emma, helping her break out of her dazed thoughts.  Emma’s cocky grin made an appearance as she raised her glass and said, “To new beginnings.”  After the glasses clinked, Emma drained her glass, earning her a look of mild annoyance from Regina and a huff.  Emma put down the glass on the floor and shrugged, “Sorry.  I need my hands free.” 

 

Regina let out a slight gasp as Emma boldly put her hands on Regina’s hips and let them start wandering, caressing her ass.  Regina’s eyes darkened and she lifted her own glass to her lips, tilting her chin back as she followed suit.  When the last drop had been drained, Regina’s gaze met the blonde’s and she smirked at the grudging note of admiration in the other’s eyes.  Leaning over to place her glass on the carpet, Regina deliberately pressed against Emma’s torso as she did so.  As she drew herself up, their faces were oh so close.  Regina took into Emma’s half lidded eyes and lips slightly open in anticipation and ran her tongue over her bottom lip, moistening her own mouth.  Emma, not having an ounce of patience in her body, lunged forward to claim Regina’s lips into a bruising kiss.

 

Lips parted, tongues met and tangled furiously.  As Regina artfully sucked and slid her tongue against Emma’s, the blonde felt every slide and swipe send a bolt of arousal down to her crotch, and she groaned as she felt blood rush to her cock.  Emma’s hands ran up Regina’s back but always made their way back down to her ass as Emma loved the feel of those firm globes and longed to feel it, skin to skin.  As she squeezed, Regina rocked slightly, causing a groan to fall from Emma’s lips as her cock felt the motion directly.  Regina pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss as she smirked and slowly set her hips to rocking softly.  Emma shut her eyes as the sensations bombarded her down there, and opened them again to take in Regina’s confident smirk. 

 

As Emma gasped and groaned at the scene unfolding in front of her, an unbidden thought struck her— _what if this was pity sex_?  As she processed the thought, her eyes cleared and Regina, sensing the shift in emotion, paused what she was doing and looked at Emma questioningly.  Uncertain emerald eyes looked at her as Emma whispered, “Are we… do you want this?” 

 

Regina internally sighed as she searched for an answer the blonde would accept.  Staring directly into Emma’s eyes, Regina lifted herself up slightly and hiked up the skirt she was wearing all the way up to her torso, revealing black lacy underwear.  She then grabbed Emma’s hand and slid it down inside the front of her panties, letting the blonde feel _exactly_ just how wet she was.  “Is this evidence of my desire not enough, Miss Swan?” snapped Regina before Emma shut her up with a fierce kiss. 

 

Regina moaned slightly when Emma’s hand left her panties but moaned even louder when Emma’s hands clamped down on her hips, increasing the pressure Regina felt from Emma’s erect cock that was straining through her jeans.  Regina bore down, grinding harder.  Her hands flew up to her blouse and started unbuttoning, revealing more of her cleavage.  Emma stared down lustfully and her tongue darted out in anticipation.  Regina did not fail to please as the blouse fell open, displaying two perfect breasts cupped in the sheer fabric of her bra.  Emma’s mouth latched on one erect nipple through the fabric and Regina cried out as the sensation of being sucked and licked intensified.

 

Emma let go of the nipple and brought up her hands to slide the open blouse off Regina’s shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.  Regina sat there, breathing heavily, still rocking back and forth slightly.  Emma’s eyes were all for the breasts in front of her, and her hands slid to the back to unclasp the bra.  A sigh escaped Emma as the bra fell, allowing her to see Regina in her glory.  Gentle hands cupped the breasts, squeezing and kneading softly, rolling the nipples in between fingers.  “God, your breasts are magnificent” breathed Emma as she pushed the two mounds together in order to run her tongue over both nipples simultaneously. 

 

Watching Emma pay homage to her breasts was a serious turn-on for Regina, who then redoubled her grinding.  She shifted to better fit Emma’s erect cock, still restrained by the fabric of her jeans, and rubbed over the bulge.  Deciding that she had had enough of the jeans, Regina started unbuttoning Emma’s jeans and unzipped the fly.  “I want those jeans off you _now_ , Emma.”

 

Emma grudgingly left the perfectness of the brunette’s breasts and reached down to slide down her jeans.  Regina made good use of time by yanking up Emma’s shirt and bra, leaving her in only her boxers.  Regina made an appreciative noise as she once again lowered herself on Emma’s lap and took in the sight of Emma’s heaving chest.  Emma’s lips quirked up as she brought up her hands and rolled her own nipples, Regina markedly staring at the view.  “You like breasts, don’t you,” smirked Emma.  Regina affected a disinterested demeanor as she responded, “I suppose I like them well enough.”

 

Emma grinned, “Well, I seem to remember someone getting off by just looking at my boobs.” Regina’s eyes flew up to hers and she let out a slightly offended gasp.  “I thought I said no peeking!”  Emma laughed, “Please.  Everybody knows you can see out of the very bottom of blindfolds, and you forget that you came all over my boobs.  If that’s not a dead giveaway, I don’t know what is.”

 

Regina narrowed her gaze, “You’re going to be _punished_ for that, Miss Swan,” she crooned.  Emma continued grinning cockily as she responded, “Bring it on, Regina.”  Regina reached down, through the fly of Emma’s boxers, and Emma groaned as she wrapped her hand around the cock.  Regina gently adjusted the cock until it jutted up out of the fly, and after a few lingering strokes, Regina slid up until the length of it was pressed up against her cunt, the slight fabric of the crotch of her panties the only thing that separated them.  Regina began rocking and sliding up and down the cock, occasionally throwing in a fucking motion.  When Emma’s hands slid around Regina, she held up a finger.  “Uh-uh, Miss Swan.  You don’t touch until I say you may do so.”  Emma groaned as she moved down her hands to Regina’s ass and watched, tortured, as Regina masturbated on her cock without taking it in.

 

“Fuck, Regina, that’s so hot,” breathed Emma.  Regina’s only response was to reach down and pull her panties to the side, bringing into view neatly trimmed hair glistening with her arousal. Regina increased the pace of her thrusting hips and allowed the cock to slide through her slick folds.  She rubbed the head of the cock against her clit and twin moans escaped from the women.

 

Emma tore her eyes away and settled her gaze on Regina, whose gaze was still focused on where their sexes were meeting.  Regina’s mouth was parted and her cheeks were flushed, and Emma found the sight of the brunette’s arousal so much more captivating.  Reaching up to gently cup Regina’s face, Emma murmured, “I need to kiss you.”  Their kiss was wet, open, and hungry.  Regina pulled away and said, “Bed.  Now.”  Emma nodded and they were covered in purple smoke.

 

Falling back on the bed, Emma blinked as she hadn’t been expecting Regina to use magic to poof them upstairs.  As Regina hovered over her, she pushed down her boxers while Regina made an identical move with her panties.  Finally totally naked, Regina climbed on top of Emma and started grinding once again.  She captured Emma’s hands and brought them up to her breasts, finally giving Emma permission to touch her.  Emma groaned at the visual of Regina rocking against her and moaning while Emma rolled and pulled at her nipples.  Regina paused and lifted up slightly, grasping the head of the cock and positioning it at the head of her entrance.  Emma shut her eyes at the pleasure of having her cock sheathed slowly and gasped as Regina stared riding it up and down.  Emma panted, “Oh fuck, that feels so good.”

 

Hands falling to Regina’s hips to hold her steady, Emma stared thrusting up and had the pleasure of watching Regina’s eyes dilate and her breathing turn into panting.  “ _God_ , Emma, that's...”

 

Jesus, Regina was fucking sexy, Emma thought as she watched Regina’s boobs bounce with each thrust, and as Regina moaned, “Fuck me harder, Emma,” Emma knew she was close.  She sat up and flipped them, Regina now on her back and Emma between her legs.  Emma stared fucking her, hips tensing as she pumped harder and faster.  Regina’s breathing started coming in quick, short gasps and Emma felt her pussy pulse and tighten which drove Emma over the edge, her back arching and butt muscles tensing as she came, spurting into Regina.  Emma laid on top of the brunette, still softly thrusting as Regina shook through the aftershocks of her orgasm.  When Emma realized she couldn’t feel the insides of Regina’s cunt anymore, she rolled over and her gape of amazement quickly turned into a grin.  “Hey!  Bob’s gone!”

 

Regina let out a soft laugh and propped herself up on her elbows to get a better look.  She tentatively reached out and ran her fingers through Emma’s blonde curls and Emma sucked in a breath.  Regina looked up, concern crossing her features, “Too sensitive?”  “Nah… just seeing you touch me like that, wow.”

  
A lascivious smile slid over Regina’s face as she laid back down on her side and she purred, “I’m _very_ certain I’ll be touching you like that very often in the near future.”  Emma grinned, “I’m sure Gin will like that very much.”  Regina’s brows creased in a look of puzzlement, “Gin?”  “Yeah, you know, uh, short for vagina.”

 

Regina snorted and rolled her eyes as Emma laughed.  A thought occurred to her and she narrowed her gaze at Emma.  The blonde defensively said, “What?”  Regina lightly jabbed her finger in Emma’s side and said, “You better not have any ridiculous names for my body parts!”  At Emma’s ‘uh-oh’ expression, Regina sighed, “ _Out_ with it, Emma.” 

 

“Well…” Emma’s gaze fell on Regina’s breasts, “I may have a couple.  Uh… that one’s Liv and the other one’s Ava.”  Regina glared at the other woman, “Why?”  Emma smiled sheepishly as she shrugged, “You know, uh, evil cleavage… Liv and Ava?”  Regina rolled onto her back and covered her eyes, sighing.  “Why am I unlucky enough to be attracted to such an idiot?” came out in a groan.  She heard laughter in Emma’s tone as she replied, “Because I’m _your_ idiot?”  Regina’s reply was cut short as she felt Emma’s mouth close on one nipple and her hand start kneading the other breast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, about time our ladies got together, yeah? There's one more chapter to wrap up the story. Coming within the week, I hope.


	10. Chapter 10

_About three months later_

 

The room slowly swam into consciousness, and she looked around blearily.  Her gaze fell upon unruly blonde curls and Regina couldn’t help the small, soft smile that sprang to her lips.  Their bodies were spooned, Emma was slightly squirming her butt in response to something in her dreams, and that was apparently what woke Regina up.  Sighing fondly, she closed her eyes only to have them fly open once again as she heard a moan spill from the blonde.  Regina lifted her head to study the part of Emma’s face she could see; there was a light flush on her cheeks and her lips were slightly parted.  As another moan left the blonde’s lips, Regina’s eyes widened as she started feeling a tingle down there.  Gasping, she jerked off the sheet covering them, only to be greeted by the sight of a cock dangling from where her female parts should be.

 

Regina stared, open-mouthed, at her newest acquirement.  Emma was clearly having a sexy dream, and apparently it _involved_ her fucking Emma with a cock.   She was surprised, yes, but it was more due to the fact that Emma could cast spells while asleep.  She’d need to train Emma further in the area of mentally strengthening the walls that surrounded her magical abilities, then.  

 

When she heard mumbling come from Emma, Regina’s attention instantly turned to the sleeping blonde and was not disappointed when she heard “… oh yes, Regina, yes…”  There was no containing the smirk spreading all over Regina’s face and her cock throbbed in response.  Looking down, she was fascinated with the way her cock was rising, how it twitched at every movement the other woman made against her.   Allowing her head to fall back on her pillow, Regina reflected on how happy she had been the past few months.

 

_After they had slept together, they had decided to start officially dating.  However, everyone Regina and Emma broke the news to had rather tame reactions ranging from “Oh, your dating is something new?” to “Yeah, finally got your act together.”  It seemed that no one was surprised, least of all, Henry, who had finally confessed to ‘Operation Guilt Trip’.  Regina and Emma had stared at him until Henry threw up his hands, “Mom! Ma!  Everyone knew you were having a thing, until you weren’t, so I was just trying to get you both on the same page again!”  The two women’s identical annoyed expressions melted as Henry grinned, “Besides, you’re the best mothers I could ask for, but you’re even better TOGETHER!”_

_The sex had been nothing short of spectacular, but it was difficult considering they acted like teenagers when there was an actual teenager in the house.  The only indicator of that long-ago unfortunate night together was that Regina always, always took care to maintain eye contact with Emma while making love.  They never did it from behind or any other position that cut off their line of sight, and Regina carried the weight of Emma’s insecurity on her shoulders.  However, they never discussed it and Regina was beginning to wonder if they should do so.  She was loath to broach the issue, as everything between them was going very well.  In fact, Regina had taken notice of her burgeoning feelings for the blonde; she was ready to admit that she loved the other woman.  Regina had nearly said the words “I love you” a few days ago, but had been interrupted by Henry’s shouted request to come help with his homework.  Ever since, the words had stuck in her throat but she wished to utter them, to express how she felt to the blonde who had grown near and dear to her._

 

Brought back to the present by yet another throb from her cock, Regina allowed her eyes to roam over Emma’s nude form.  Her eyes ate up the blonde’s smooth, milky skin and as her gaze wandered down to Emma’s firm, shapely ass, Regina bit her lip as she watched the head of her cock rest lightly against the other woman’s ass.  Sliding her hand down to grasp the cock, Regina began slowly stroking it as she imagined a number of things she’d like to do to Emma.  The brunette looked at Emma thoughtfully as she continued fondling herself; if she were honest, she was slightly nervous about waking the blonde and what her reaction would be.  On the other hand, the saying about ‘getting back up on the horse after falling of’ made sense here.  Their last experience with Regina’s cock needed to be rewritten so they could truly close that chapter of their lives.  Decision made, Regina let out a shaky exhale as she leaned forward to kiss Emma’s neck.

 

“Mm-hmm” the blonde mumbled as Regina’s kisses became more insistent and brought Emma to the land of the waking.  Stretching her long, lithe body, Emma smiled, “Someone’s feeling a little frisky, yeah?”  Feeling Regina smile against her neck, she then heard “Well, I can’t help it if you woke me up with your rather sexy moaning.”

 

“You lie,” retorted Emma, but her flush gave her away.  A low purr near her ear set nerves tingling, “Really?  And why, may I ask, is your neck that shade of pink? That _specific_ shade of pink we both know means you’re embarrassed?”  Emma let out a light laugh, “Alright, Regina, you’ve got me.  I was, uh, dreaming about you.”  The voice next to her ear continued its purr, “And, what exactly was I doing that was deserving of such moaning?”

 

Emma gulped as she continued, “Um, you know, you were fucking me and it felt really good.  _Really_ , really good.”  She heard amusement creep into Regina’s voice as she intonated, “And by any chance, would I have been fucking you with a cock, Miss Swan?”

 

“Shit, Regina!  Don’t tell me you have some kind of magic spell that lets you see in my dreams!” exclaimed Emma as shock swept over her.  A low laugh reached her ears, “Hardly, dear.”  Emma rolled over to face Regina, who looked at her tenderly yet her eyes told Emma she was feeling vulnerable, not something she saw often.  Emma then realized Regina’s arm was moving slightly and she glanced down.

 

“What the fuck!?” yelled Emma, making Regina wince.  “Shh! You’ll wake Henry!”  Emma pointed at Regina’s erect cock, “I gave you _that_?!”  Regina simply nodded, her hand continuing its up and down motions.  “I’m _not_ angry, Emma.  Quite the contrary, as you can see.”  Slightly calmed by Regina’s soothing tone, Emma looked back down and, damn it if Regina’s cock wasn’t beautiful.  Gaping openly at it, Emma watched transfixed as the brunette stroked her entire length, varying her speed.  Glancing up at her lover, Emma saw that Regina’s face was flushed and her breathing had sped up.  “Feel free to participate anytime,” grumbled the older woman and Emma chuckled, reaching down and encircling the cock with her hand.  “Ooh, you need lube,” Emma said as she let go and slid her fingers through her slit, wetting them with the fluids of her arousal so she could jerk Regina off much more comfortably. 

  
At the sight of Emma touching herself, Regina’s cock jerked and Emma’s eyes went wide, “Whoa!”  Regina let out a strangled laugh, “It’s not like it’s your first time with a penis.”  “Hey! It’s my first time with _you_ , so give me a break!”  As Emma’s hand returned to the cock and rubbed her arousal all over it, Regina closed her eyes at the incredible sensations running through her.  She heard the smile in Emma’s voice as she said, “It’s an awesome feeling, isn’t it, jerking off?”  Regina could only nod her agreement.

 

Opening her eyes, Regina watched the blonde’s ministrations and the whole scene was overwhelming.  She felt bombarded by the sensations she was feeling, how sexy Emma looked while touching her, and by her as of yet undeclared feelings for the sheriff. 

 

“God, I need to fuck you.  Get on your back.” Emma felt a thrill shoot through her at those groaned words from Regina and immediately crawled up the bed, landing on her back.  She watched lustfully as Regina reared up above her, her hands reaching up to knead the brunette’s breasts.  As Regina positioned herself at Emma’s entrance, she didn’t waste any time and slid her cock all the way in, causing Emma to gasp.

 

“Are you alright?” Regina asked, concerned that she had somehow caused the blonde pain.  “No, I’m fine, Regina, don’t stop” panted the other woman and she moaned as she felt the cock thrust harder.  When Emma opened her eyes once again, she took in the incredibly sexy vision of Regina biting down on her lip, eyes hooded, as her hips pistoned rapidly between Emma’s legs.  She was reveling in the sensation of being well and truly fucked, but she needed something more, just something to take her over the edge. 

 

Regina became lost in the sensation of feeling her cock slide in and out of Emma and was startled out of her rhythm when she felt a steadying hand settle on her chest and “Regina” being murmured.  Slightly apprehensive brown eyes met reassuring green ones, and her eyes widened as Regina watched Emma roll over on her stomach and slowly raise her ass in the air.  Regina sat back in a kneeling position, at a loss for words.  Emma turned her face towards Regina and smiled impishly, “Well, we don’t have all day.”  Regina, deeply touched by the gesture and what it implied, bent over and tenderly planted kisses all over Emma’s lower back.

 

Emma, never one for big shows of emotion, let her eyes do all the talking and they were full of all the “I-love-yous” that had yet to be uttered even as she growled, “ _Fuck_ me, Regina.”  Regina leaned back up and reached down to guide her cock back into Emma, savoring the feel of the new position.  As she increased the tempo, Emma’s grunts progressed to loud, guttural moans and this turned Regina on to no end.  The blonde drove her hips back to meet each plunge and Regina knew she was past the point of no return when she caught sight of Emma’s hand furiously rubbing her clit and she groaned as her cock spasmed.  As she felt herself spurt into Emma, the other woman let out a vehement moan, her vaginal walls contracting.

 

Drained, Regina rolled off and to the side of the still heaving chest of her girlfriend.  Their eyes bored into each other, still riding their orgasmic high.  Emma lifted her hand, tucking a couple of stray strands away from Regina’s face before murmuring, “Wow.  Everything about you is so fucking beautiful.”  Regina’s lips curved in an answering smile, and before she could overthink it, “I love you, you know” slipped out.  Regina had her heart in her throat as she watched for Emma’s reaction, but she didn’t have long to wait before Emma grinned goofily and bent her head to nuzzle Regina’s neck.  From under the sea of blonde curls came, “I think I feel the same way too.”  As Regina contemplated Emma’s words, Emma lifted her head, green eyes serious, and declared, “I really do, Regina.  I have, for the longest time.  I just… didn’t know when to say it, but I’ll happily say it to you every day for as long as we live.”

 

Tears sprang unbidden to Regina’s eyes as she reached up to gently stroke Emma’s cheek.  “Say it then, darling.”  She could hear the mischief in Emma’s tone as Emma turned her head to kiss Regina’s fingers.  “I love you, Regina Mills… and Liv.  And Ava.” 

 

Regina rolled her eyes, “I _swear_ , Miss Swan…” to the sound of Emma’s laughter before yanking Emma’s face up and kissing her soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. End of story! I can't believe this one (or two) shot turned into TEN chapters! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
